Homecoming
by elea121
Summary: Set after the events of X 3 and tells a story about what will become of Pyro.
1. Chapter 1

**Author´s note:** Set after the events of X 3. The film left me wondering what happened to Pyro. I know there are many wonderful story´s about this theme already out here on the and I´m a little late, but I wanted to do it anyway. I hope you have fun.

**Disclaimer:** The characters and concepts of _X-Men _are owned by 20th Century Fox, creator Stan Lee and Marvel comics. I own nothing and this is just for fun!

* * *

><p><strong>Homecoming<strong>

**- Chapter 1 -  
><strong>

As Pyro came around again, everything seemed to shift in his head.

He tried taking a few long breathes to calm himself down and opened his eyes. As he did, the world began to dance around him. So he closed them again and just lay back, listening to his surroundings.

It was almost quite. There were people moving around in the distance, sometimes shouting something but that did not really matter to him.

Then the sirens began to sound. In the beginning far away, but then coming nearer and nearer.

He tried to get up. But there was something on his body. Something hard and heavy. And he could not move it away. As he tried a second time, the pain began to start. Nearly every part of his body ached. His head and his chest where on fire and something was very wrong with his left leg. And his hands did not feel like they used to do.

He tried to remember what had caused this.

And than it came back to him.

In the middle of the war he had had a fight with Bobby Drake and lost it. He lost the first time since nearly as long as he could remember.

He still remembered his shock when Bobby suddenly was all covered in ice and frosted his hands. He had never seen Bobby looking like that. And then he had been knocked out.

The sounds from the distance had become louder and despite his headache he had to look around and find out what had happened.

As far as he could tell from his position on the ground they had lost.

Everywhere there were soldiers running around with their cure-guns, searching. For what? Maybe for survivors of the battle. But he did not believe there were many still around here.

This was not good.

He most definitely would not escape on his own, he was too injured for that. But if they found him - and that was not a given, the way he was buried under all that rubble -, they would cure him first and then put him into prison. They would know that he had been burning the cars, standing close to Magneto. Maybe dying was preferable to that outcome.

As he led his head fall back he closed his eyes. Just waiting.

There were soft steps nearby, wandering around the debris that was all over the place. He debated if he should call for the person, but decided against it. The sooner he did this, the sooner he would loose his fire. Eventually he would, but he did not need to force this on himself any sooner than necessary.

The person was drawing nearer and suddenly stopped. Then he could hear someone coming strait to his location. Then the person knelt down beside him.

"John?"

He knew that voice. Not one of the soldiers. But obviously one of the X-Men. He had seen her with them. Kitty Pryde. The girl who could walk through walls. And had been in his classes once. Nearly a lifetime or just one year or so ago.

He opened his eyes to look at her. There was no emotion on her face as she looked down on him. No delight in seeing him down, no worried look for her ex-classmate, nothing. But then again, they did not knew each other too well.

"Kitty." He acknowledged her.

Then he let his eyes close again in exhaustion. What would come would come. At least she would care enough to get some help for him. She was that type, like the rest of the X-Men.

Suddenly he could feel her hand on his forehead. In surprise he opened his eyes. But she was already on the move. Leaving him again. He watched her for a moment, then closed his eyes.

He shifted in and out of consciousness for a while and then there was her voice again. She talked to someone beside her.

"Bobby, we have to get him out of here."

"Kitty, why should we do this?"

"He was your friend, too."

After that there was a moment of silence. Then he could feel her phasing him out of his position. It was a strange feeling, going through the material. Nothing he liked getting used to. Then he was picked up and carried away. He was too out of it to put up any resistance.

Suddenly Bobby stopped.

"Who are you carrying away? This is one of the Brotherhood."

That had to be one of the soldiers. They would cure him now. If he only had his fire to defend him! He could feel it at some distance but could not grasp for it. John waited for Bobby to lay him down.

"No, he needs medical attention, don´t you see that?" Her voice again.

"This is a terrorist. He will get to the doctors, when we decide that it is time."

He could hear her taking a deep breath, no doubt to calm herself down. But then there was another voice.

"We take care of our own. Go, see to the others." That must be the Wolverine. And maybe the soldier had sensed the danger he was suddenly in and let them pass, because Bobby began to walk again.

"The plane is destroyed. We need an ambulance and Dr. McCoy."

The sirens were coming nearer and suddenly he was lain down on something soft like a stretcher of an ambulance. Then he was out of it again. The sound of voices had died down to some murmur in the distance.

Then a doctor came into the ambulance. A blue looking, very hairy guy. John could remember seeing him fight with the X-Men, too. The guy examined him and that caused more pain.

Then there was a needle in his arm and the pain ebbed away.

Just before he fell into sleep he opened up his eyes again and could see the face of Kitty Pryde. This time she really looked worried.

* * *

><p>"Logan, why did you bring him here?"<p>

"We take care of our own."

"Logan, you know this is dangerous. And if the government finds out we have him, they will come for him. Think of the students. Without the professor..."

"Ororo, look at him, do you really want to throw him out?"

John heard them talking for a while now, fighting for consciousness. It was like walking through clouds of cotton candy. Or maybe a little like phasing with Kitty. He never seemed to reach the surface on his own.

"How is he, Hank?"

"Oh, he lost a lot of blood where the beam went into his leg and broke it, but we have managed to counter that. He has a strong concussion from his fight with Bobby and his chest was hurt from the falling rocks and the debris. No internal organs are compromised. And his hands are healing well from the frosting. All in all, he was lucky to survive the rising of the Phoenix..."

There was a pause after that.

"When can we talk to him?"

"I have dosed down the pain medication. I think he will be coming around in the next hour."

"Call me, when he is awake, yes?"

"Of cause."

John heard the whooshing sound of a door, then there was silence again. He was still in this dreamlike state but the fog was lifting slowly. He tried to move his arms, but somehow that did not seem to work. And he was lying on something soft. He opened his eyes, just to close them again in the next second. The light was so bright, it hurt his eyes.

The next time he tried to look at his surroundings he opened them just so slightly.

He was in a room which was obviously used for medical purposes. But all around him there were also just walls of metal. No windows, just one door. He was trapped.

"Hello young one, you are waking up!"

John looked in the direction of the friendly voice. There he stood. Your everyday friendly blue monster. No, that was unfair. The mutant in front of him had fought extremely well, sadly on the side of the X-Men.

He tried to move his hands to touch his face, but again with no such luck. So he looked down to them. What he found made him panic. He was tied down with restraints. What were they going to do with him! He pulled and pulled at the restrains until his wrists hurt badly, but still he could not get away. Then there were blue hands on his shoulders, holding him down.

"Calm down, calm down, young one. You only hurt yourself. Nobody is going to hurt you."

As if he could promise something like that! He tried to struggle away, but in the end his strength depleted. Still shivering he led himself be held down.

"What are you doing do me?" His voice sounded cracked, not being used for some time.

"Nothing, just tending to your injuries."

"While restraining my hands?"

The doctor had the decency to look ashamed, but made no move to letting his hands go.

"So how do you feel?"

John did not answer him, just stared onto the wall. He was obviously a prisoner of the X-Men and why should he talk to them?

The blue mutant sighed. After a few moments he went to a phone.

"Ororo, he is awake."

Then the doctor begun to roam around in the room. Waiting for some reinforcement. Which came in form of the Wolverine. He came into the room, nodded to the doctor who left in turn, grabbed himself a chair and sat down at Johns bed.

"Hi kid." Logan said, smiling wide while having a cigar in his mouth. Which unfortunately was not lit. That would have been nice.

"Storm his coming shortly. She is just a bit busy talking to some worried parents. And then you should be on your best behaviour to make her happy."

John could not help it, he had to react to this.

"Why would I do that?"

Logans grin widened. Then he answered:

"So she lets you stay here. As our resident big bad boy."

John gaped a little, before coming to his wits again."Why would I want to stay here?"

"Because.." Another, wider grin. The bastard was enjoying this. "Because, where would you want to go? We cured Magneto, you know. And with him and Mystique gone, what will become of the Brotherhood? What is still left of it after Alcatraz... "

Magneto cured.

John was shocked. And not only at his own situation. What would become of the old man? He had lived only for the cause. The cause he had so absolutely believed in. He had even left Mystique, the friend of a lifetime, after she was no mutant any more. What would Magneto do?

"Of cause, there is still the government. They are searching for you, you know? The right hand man of Magneto. I´m sure it will be a nice time in prison. I heart they build one exclusively for mutants."

Logan was chewing on his cigar, looking lost in some thought.

But John did not mind. He was lost in his own thoughts of the Brotherhood, the government and the cure.

"Mh, maybe you could live out on the streets. With your face and the government hunting for you, you would not get any decent jobs, if you get any job at all. Living alone and rough on the street..." Logans smile had faded. "I do not think you would make it for long, kid. Not in your condition."

Then as if a switch had been turned on, he smiled again, stood up and put the chair away.

"I will leave you to your thoughts and go looking for the lady who manages this place now. Until she is here, make up your mind about the way you want it to go. And than hope, that she sees reason."

And than he was gone and John was left alone.

His thoughts were racing. What should he do?

Should he be begging to be allowed to stay here? John Allerdiyce had never begged before. Or should he pray that they at least would just let him leave and not just give him up to the government? That would be so much easier for them. So convenient for everybody else but him. He did not like the thought of living on the streets. He had done it before as a kid. He could do it again, but at what costs?

He heard footsteps coming down the corridor.

Now it was time to make up his mind. And pray that they would play along.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The characters and concepts of _X-Men _are owned by 20th Century Fox, creator Stan Lee and Marvel comics. I own nothing and this is just for fun!

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 2 -<strong>

John stood at the window, looking over the grounds. The sun was shining and he could hear the voices of the students, carefree, as if nothing had happened at the other side of the country.

He still could not believe what had happened to him in the last hours. What he had agreed to do and what the X-Men had approved of. But now he had enough time at his hands to contemplate what had transpired.

He looked around the room. His old room. The one he had shared with Bobby in a time that seemed so long ago. And obviously it still was Bobby´s room. He could recognise all the stuff Bobby had usually laying around.

And some of his own old clothes were deposited at the end of the bed.

John looked through the room again. Maybe he had gone crazy and he hallucinated all this. Or he was dying and his malfunctioning brain was making it up.

Or the X-Men had just gone crazy themselves, pretending he was not a terrorist very high up on the human wanted list, but simply one of their students. As if they thought he would just pick up his books and go to school again.

And yes, this had been part of the deal. He was not supposed to become a X-Men to make up for his past sins. They just wanted him to finish his education. And what for, he had nearly asked them. But he had kept his mouth shut. Not an easy task, but worth it.

Miss Munroe - Storm - had not been happy to offer him this chance. He could tell that she would have preferred to give him up to the government. But the two men – Logan and Dr. McCoy – had had obviously a say against it, even if it was not argued in front of him. Why Logan had begun to tread him this way, he could not fathom. And the good doctor, oh he simply saw him as just a boy who had to be brought back to the right track.

No lighter, no fire and not leaving the grounds. These were his only limitations.

He could not imagine going to live here in a house full of mutants and never using his own powers. He already felt robbed and cold. But he was willing to pay this price if they were willing to let him maintain his powers and not simply cure him.

He grabbed for his crutches, looking down at his broken leg. It would take some time until it would be healed again. Until then he had to get used to the crutches and the cast. It had been a pain getting showered this way. But it would last only for a few weeks. After that he would be able to walk normal again. At least that was what the doctor had told him.

The door opened and Bobby came in.

For a moment they just stared at each other. It was an awkward silence.

His once best friend.

The one he had tried to kill, just a few days or so ago – or how long it had taken for him to awake from his stupor. The person who had - despite all that - carried him away to safety.

John was not sorry for the things he had done. He had so wanted to hurt Bobby. Maybe kill him in the heat of the moment... John was not so sure about that.

So were should he start a conversation with Bobby now? He finally nodded and hoped that this would do as a kind of greeting. That seemed to shake Bobby out of what ever he had been thinking. He carried a packing case to Johns bed and deposited it there.

"I have brought you some of your old stuff. We had it stabled in the attic. There is still one more box up there. I will get it for you after school."

Bobby´s tone was even, as if nothing had happened and they were talking about normal business like they would have a year or so ago. But not with a smile on his face as he once would have, when they were still friends. Still, John could not quite understand why he was treated this way. He had been their enemy just days ago.

"Do you need help unpacking your things?" Bobby was looking at his broken leg.

John shook his head. "No."

Bobby nodded, turning to leave.

"Bobby?" John and the Pyro side of himself fought hard over the next words. "Thank you."

He could see that Bobby was surprised by this. But it seemed to startle him into making an offer.

"Do you want to come down with me and eat something? Lunch will start soon."

John was tempted to decline. He did not want to see any of the others. And he was not especially hungry.

But on the other hand he had to face the other students at some point. It was unavoidable if he ever wanted to leave this room. Better sooner than later before the rumours had run too hot. And as he could not defend himself with his own powers, better to have someone around who by job description was a hero.

So he tried to muster his best bravado and nodded. He grabbed his crutches a little tighter and begun to walk through the room and then the door. Bobby was waiting patiently and closed the door behind them.

It was strange walking the halls again. Normally they would joke around, trading insults and planning pranks. True, it would have been John who would plan them, but Bobby in his loyalty would always play along. Today they simply walked in silence.

The halls were empty, everybody was already at the lunch tables. When they came near the dining room, John could hear all their voices.

He took a long breath. It was now or never. For lack of a better word he felt cold and alone. But Pyro was never, never afraid of anything. So he braced himself for everything that was to come and went through the door.

* * *

><p>They walked into the familiar room. John looked around and could recognise some of the students in it. Most of them had been already here when he had been a student himself.<p>

Some of the younger children and two of the older ones he did not know.

Out of an old habit he walked to the table he had always sat at before he went to the Brotherhood. It was the table the students of his year always occupied. Kitty and Jubilee were already sitting there with two guys John did not know.

At first nobody recognised his arrival, but one by one the students felt quiet, staring at him.

One of the guys at Kitty´s table, Japanese looking, finally stood up:

"What is he doing here? He does not belong here."

John heard the murmur all around. Most of the kids seemed to support this motion. This was it then, but what had he expected? They where bound to see him as a traitor. A traitor to their heros the X-Men.

As much as they were traitors to his own cause.

He squared his shoulders as good as he could, leaning on his crutches. Normally he would use his fire to impress someone. But without it, he had to act sassy.

"Yaeh, and who are you to talk? Done anything other than sit on your butt the whole day lately?"

Without knowing the other mutant, without knowing his powers, this was a huge gamble. It could very well mean that he would be dead in the next moment. Just his big mouth, going of on it´s own.

And surprise, surprise suddenly there was energy leaking out of the other guy. Pyro could see a plasma bold forming in his hand. He just itched to get some fire, maybe he could draw some of the heat out of the plasma? But that would mean he was out of here. One way or the other.

So he just stood there, grinning provocative at the other guy.

"Is this all you can do?"

He could hear Bobby closing up behind him. "John." It was more of a warning.

But Pyro could not help it, he smirked and drew up one eyebrow. He would not back down now. Not before hell froze over.

And suddenly everything went very fast.

Kitty was phasing through the table, getting to him and Bobby just in time to phase them through the plasma bolt. Again it was a scary feeling, but it saved his and Bobby´s life.

He could see Jubilee and the other bloke grab for the plasma through-er, someone was shouting "Shiro, stop it!"

And before the bolt hit something, it suddenly vanished.

After that, everybody was quiet. The guy, Shiro, ripped himself free. He had gotten very pale, obviously realising what he had done. Then he stalked out of the room with Jubilee trailing behind him.

Suddenly the talking begun. Everybody was whispering and gossiping.

He could feel Bobby´s grip on his arm and he was shoved to the table.

"Sit down and shut your mouth."

For once he did as he was told by Bobby. He was too weak to support himself much longer on his own.

Bobby went away and he could see Kitty sitting down at his side.

"He will come around again. He always does. Just let him cool of a bit." This was the other guy he did not know. "My name is Doug Ramsey by the way. I´m a friend of Kitty´s." He eyed her with a big smile. Whatever that meant.

Bobby was returning again, carrying two plates with pasta.

"Eat something. Now that we caused enough of a riot, we can at least do what we originally came here for."

John grabbed a fork and begun to eat.

While doing so, he refrained from joining the conversation. But he did let his eyes wander around.

And he was seeing two things.

One was Kitty, smiling dreamingly up at Bobby´s face. Bobby himself was obviously not really sure if he was reciprocating the feeling. And with the look this other guy, Doug, gave Kitty, this was going to be a nice triangle.

But the other thing he was seeing was far more serious.

Ororo Munroe was standing in the hallway. Looking anything but pleased. And John had a feeling that she had seen what had transpired. This was not good.

And then she began walking his way. When she reached the table she spoke to him:

"John, I would like to see you in the headmasters office after you have eaten."

She looked him straight in the eyes, waiting, until he nodded an affirmation and then stalked away.

This was bad. The pasta suddenly tasted like ashes. But he ate it anyway.

For one reason, because he needed to build his strength up again after everything that had transpired. And of cause to draw out the time until he had to face the music. And meet the Storm.

But finally he had no reason to stay any more. Some of the students already left the room to go to classes again. He took a glass of water, drunk deeply and finally got up.

Without looking directly at anybody he walked out of the dining room to go to the headmasters office.

Reaching it, he took a deep breath. He steadied himself on one of the crutches and knocked with the other hand. He waited for a moment. Finally the door opened and Ms. Munroe was standing in the doorway.

"Come in John, we have much to talk."

* * *

><p>How often had he been in this office? So many times he could not remember the exact number. To hear the professor teach his classes. Or to be reprimanded for one thing or the other.<p>

And clearly it would be the latter that was about to happen to him.

But the silence held on and on. He was getting nervous. What was she going to say? Or was she just playing him and his fears?

Finally he could not stand the silence any more.

"I know that I should not have provoked him. But I just talked. Nothing more."

It was a lame excuse, he knew, but he did not know what to say. But still she said nothing. So he tried something he seldom did. Something very out of character for the Pyro he had become with the Brotherhood. He apologized. "Look, I´m sorry."

Finally she nodded. "See to it, that it will not happen too often, will you?"

He realised that she was cutting him some slack. She had not asked for a promise that it never would happen again. She knew that if she did, he was bound to fail.

He smiled a little. She did knew him well, did she not?

"So, John, why I wanted to talk to you in the first place... We have to speak about what courses you will pick up in school again and how to close the gab caused by you absence."

He was taken aback. She really meant to go through with the school stuff. And obviously full force, when she thought about coaching. He had thought that that had been just talk or a means to keep him occupied with something.

"You really want this, for me to finish school?"

Now it was her term to look surprised.

"But of cause, John. This is a school. And I´m a teacher, don´t you remember?"

This was really surreal, but come on, he had to play by their rules.

"I have asked Kitty to coach you and she has agreed. And here I have a new timetable for you. I think we will start it up tomorrow. But because of you injury we will go slowly."

Now what John, he thought to himself. Fresh out of a war, newly stitched up together, closely avoiding going into jail and out to school again.

So he just nodded and accepted the timetable she gave him.

"There is something else... Hank is going back to Washington soon."

She hesitated a moment before continuing.

"The government does not know that you are still alive. But this is a school and the students might talk to their parents... So we think that it is better that we tell them that you are here. Better then to let them learn by their own secret service."

This was so not going to work. He was going to prison. For a long time.

"Hank has a good connection to the president. And the president wants him to take a job. To show that he is mutant friendly. So Hank has some leverage he could use."

She looked him in the eyes.

"I wanted you to know what is going on. I think the chances are good and if you behave, all will be going as planned. But there is the slight chance that it will not work. I would not want you to be taken by surprise if this happened."

John felt numb.

"When will the decision be made?"

"Hank has already an appointment with the president in three days. So after that we will at least know if there is a chance or if he is against it. But as far as Hank told me, the president is very considered in taking such decisions."

"Do you honestly believe there is a chance? They know what I have done. There are witnesses. And they will not let it go."

"Yes, but your just a kid. They could forgive you."

Now Pyro got angry.

"I´m not a kid any more. You know that, even if you want to push me back again."

Ms. Munroe suddenly seemed sad. She sighed.

"I know John, but I wish it were not so. I wish you would not had become an adult so soon..."

"Can I go now?"

She nodded. "Yes."

John stood and went to the door. Before he opened it, he turned around. He thought a moment about it and then asked her the thing that was on his mind.

"Will you tell me, when it is decided? Either way?"

She looked him strait into the eyes. "Yes, I will. As soon as I know."

He nodded in return. Then he went out of the office and closed the door. Where to go now?

To his room? Bobby would still be in classes. But they would not last for long. He wanted to be somewhere where no one could find him. Where he could hide.

But no, he would not hide. So he went to the common room. There was a armchair before the empty fireplace. Why not sit there? He had done it so many times before.

After a while he could hear the door open. Then somebody pulled up another one of the armchairs. They sat in silence for a while.

"That bad, kid?"

John just nodded.

"I think, you will stay here, president or not. As I said before, we protect what is ours."

"I´m not one of you."

"Oh, sure you are kid. In time you will remember it..."

Logan was lost in time for a moment, then got up.

"You know, I remember a kid, who fought half a dozen policemen. Only because on of that policemen had shot me and you thought I was dead... Once I would have done the same."

He did not wait for a reply. He simply left John to his thoughts after that.

John watched the door close.

Maybe... Maybe he could believe in it. That there would be a second chance.

He picked up his crutches and the new timetable. Time to go to his room, so that Bobby would not panic and start a school-wide search for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** The characters and concepts of _X-Men _are owned by 20th Century Fox, creator Stan Lee and Marvel comics. I own nothing and this is just for fun!

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 3 -<strong>

As a familiar alarm clock got on he was disoriented. What was going on?

He looked up to see Bobby getting up, shutting it down. And in his still dozy state he thought that maybe he had all imagined it. His leaving the school, joining Magneto and Mystique and fighting with the Brotherhood. Getting injured at Alcatraz.

But then he tried to move his leg and suddenly he knew without a doubt that it all had happened.

He fell back onto his bed.

Suddenly a pillow landed on his face.

"Come on, get up, you can go to the shower first."

He had never been a morning person and Bobby knew that. So he made a face but finally complied. It was going to take a while with the brace on and he wanted to get something to eat before going to school again.

When he finally was ready to go he saw Bobby waiting for him. Always the polite one, was he not? But way complain?

"Let us go."

So they went to the dining room, to fetch some breakfast. Not many students were there. And the ones who were, did not pay attention to his arrival. He was obviously old news already.

"Sit down, I will get the breakfast."

He waited for Bobby to fetch them something letting his eyes roam around. Kitty was walking through the door with a younger, bald locking kid. When she saw him sitting at the table, she stopped for a moment, looking down at the kid. But then they continued their way to the table John was sitting at.

"Good morning John. You may not have been introduced, but this is Jimmy."

She was looking at him in a strange way. And suddenly the knew who this kid was. The leech. The source of the cure. The one magneto and the Brotherhood – he himself - had been trying to kill.

Before he could react to the news, a plate with breakfast on it was put in front of him.

"Don´t get used to this service. As soon as you have your hands free again, you can do it alone."

So the moment was broken. He began to eat. Still watching the kid from the corner of his eyes. There was no fire around, so he felt no different with the kid so near. He wondered how it was for the others with more active powers.

"And what can you do?"

It took him a moment to realise that the kid was speaking to him. Then a moment to decide if he would answer. But why not? With a wicked smile he answered.

"I usually play with fire. I burn things."

Bobby turned his face to him with a warning glance. Not to go further on this road. But the kid seemed unimpressed. Even a little exited.

"I saw you on the island then. You burned the cars... I sometimes envy you all for you wonderful powers."

The kid suddenly turned sad. "I just make them go away."

John wondered if something was not right with him. The kid obviously did know that he had been out there fighting his protectors. Why not be scared of big bad Pyro?

"Hey, I can´t use it here anyway. Not many cars to burn around the table, aren´t they?"

He smiled at the kid and received a smile in return.

Out of the corners of his eyes he could see the reaction of Bobby and Kitty. They seemed to be surprised, to say the least. He would be too, in their positions. Hell, he did not know why he was being so nice, himself.

So he just got back to eating, not looking up again.

When he had finished, he peered up to see if they would leave soon. The classes would start in about 10 minutes and he was not fast with his mending leg. Kitty was looking his way.

"Come on, we have physics together. Let´s go."

With that they were on their way to the classroom. Which was on the other side of the manor. As he reached the room, he was exhausted and let himself fall onto one of the chairs. It would take him some time to get back to his usual strength.

And then Ms. Munroe came into the room and the class begun.

* * *

><p>After the first part of the day he was laying exhausted on his bed. He knew that he should be down at the dining-room to get something to eat, but he just cut not bring himself to go there. All the trouble to get some food. It was just not worth it. Just laying here was a piece of heaven.<p>

There was a knock on the door. And again. He hoped, that whoever it was would just simply leave and let him be. But no such luck.

Suddenly Kitty phased trough the door with a tray in her hands. She put the tray down at his night stand.

"You seemed so tired in classes, I thought you might be here. So I brought you something from the kitchen."

With this she sat down on his bed. And that made his eyebrows go up. They had never been close. What was she thinking?

"Care to explain what you are doing?"

"Oh, I wanted to talk to you. And thank you for not scaring Jimmy away. He ran into Shiro yesterday morning and that did not went too great. And normally you temper is not much better.. The poor boy is frightened enough as it is. Not everybody likes a boy who takes away their power."

"Not that I´m allowed to use my power."

"Yes, but normally it is still there. And if there were a flame, we could not hinder you to use it, if you really wanted to. With Jimmy you simply could not." She smiled, lost in a memory. "I have tested it myself."

There was a short pause.

"About our coaching curses. I´d say, seeing your a little out, we should start it up tomorrow."

She looked at her watch.

"I´ll have to go. I will excuse you in classes... And tell Bobby, to bring down the tray, when he comes back again. See you at dinner!"

With that she just phased to the floor and was gone. He picked up some of the food, wondering what had just happened. Then he went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>John was laying in the dark, thinking about the events of the day. After all the time spent laying down, now he was awake again.<p>

The could hear Bobby move in his own bed. He also seemed to be awake. They both were not used to share a room any more. This was all so crazy. And he was not sure if it was in a good way.

He realised that he needed someone to talk to. Even if it was to one of the X-Men and it could get him into a lot of serious trouble.

"Bobby?"

"Hm..."

"Bobby, I do not know if I can do this."

That got a response. In the shadowy light he could see Bobby sitting up in his bed.

"What do you mean?"

"All this. You and your friends expecting me to go back. Back to being a school boy, following your stupid rules. While all the time there is this sword called the cure hanging above me. And if I misbehave, they will let it drop. Why even bother? Why not go though it the whole way and be done with it?"

He was for a moment lost in thoughts, but Bobby did not say anything.

"You know, with the old man I was an adult. I could do anything I wanted. Nobody said that I was to young, nobody objected against the fire and said it was too dangerous to control. Nobody said I was too dangerous to control. They used my talents for the cause and it felt good. Magneto gave me a home."

"The professor gave you a home too, but you abandoned it. Why?"

It was a simple question, asked in Bobby´s typical quiet ways. John could ignore it, if he wanted. As he had ignored many of Bobby´s questions in the past before. He had never been called on it.

"It seemed the right thing to do at that time." This was a cheap answer and he knew it. And after Bobby had not only let him survive their fight but later saved his life by carrying him away, he deserved something better.

"The humans had attacked the school, the only place I had. You remember the horror, as they shot at everybody, even the smaller children? We were running for our lives. And nobody would do a thing about it. The only one who would do anything about it was Magneto."

There was a pause, but then Bobby replied:

"You know, this is not fair. The professor was at the white house after we could flee from Alcali Lake... Do you know that for some of us it was hard that you left? Left us and went to him?"

"Hm."

"But you did not care, you still don´t, do you?"

Bobby now was angry. And suddenly something came to Johns mind.

"I´m in your room, so you can watch me, isn´t it? They watch me in classes, have Kitty assigned to help me catch up in school and you watch me here. So that I´m under constant surveillance."

"What would you have us do, Pyro? Let a member of the Brotherhood roam the grounds without knowing where he is? What alternative did we have? Come on, think."

Then they felt silent for a long time. Each of them lost in their own thoughts.

When John finally was nearly asleep he heard Bobby speak:

"But you will try?"

John had to think for a moment what Bobby was referring to. Then he remembered the start of their conversation. He sighed.

"Yes, I will try."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** The characters and concepts of _X-Men _are owned by 20th Century Fox, creator Stan Lee and Marvel comics. I own nothing and this is just for fun!

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 4 -<strong>

Today was the first day John had been going to school and was not totally worn out afterwards. Sports had been a brake of cause. With his broken leg he could hardly play basketball like the rest. So he had just watched them running around.

Now he was sitting with Kitty in the library, trying to catch up a year spent with the Brotherhood. On today's agenda was history, of the humans of cause. Something about the civil war. He was not paying much attention to it and that was driving Kitty up the wall, or so to speak.

They were alone in the library, everybody else was out in the sun. John could not blame them. His own attention was elsewhere. Partly because the subject was not entertaining, partly because today could be the day his future was decided. And he was sitting here, learning history. What a joke.

The door opened and Storm came though it.

He could tell from her face that something was wrong. John sat up strait, waiting for her to speak.

"Kitty, could you leave us and please close the door, so that we are not disturbed."

John could see Kitty watching him. He hoped it was not pity he saw in that look.

"Yes of cause. See you at dinner, John."

John just nodded. That had to be seen. Maybe they would pick him up before dinner.

After she left there was a long pause. Finally John could not stand it any more. He had never been good at these silences.

"And, are they coming to get me today?"

Storm looked up.

"No, John. But I´m sorry that it is still not decided."

She was lost in her thoughts for a moment and John was relieved. And suddenly he realised that he wanted to stay here. That he was getting used to it again. That he wanted this second chance the X-Men were so generously offering. Even if he was by heart still Brotherhood.

"Hank told me that it was difficult. That the president wanted to sent his special forces to arrest you at once... Hank had to play heavily on the youth card. That your are just a little bit older then a minor and you had been seduced by Magneto when you still were. And how it would look to the mutant community if you would be sentenced to a lifelong imprisonment..." She made a short break. "And then there was this position, the President wanted Hank to take..."

She looked into the distance. Maybe wishing that the professor were still here, guiding them.

"He has not decided yet. He wants to think about it. But he has told his chief of security that you are here. They will already have started watching the school. So the cat is out of the bag."

"Then we wait?"

"Yes, there is nothing more to do than that. Maybe if he waits long enough your leg will be heeled... There are still some ways out of here that they know nothing about."

He was surprised. Was she suggesting what he thought she did? That she would encourage him to run, if it came down to it?

She stood up.

"When I know more, I will tell you what will happen. Hank will have to tell him about the position in a week, so maybe we will know then."

And then he was sitting alone in the library. He had about one hour until dinner would start. He looked out of the window, watching some of the others playing around.

Finally he sighed and took the history book. When he was going to stay around, he should at least offer his best efforts.

There was a knock on the door. Who would want to join him? But on the other side, this was the library of the whole school. Maybe someone simply needed a bock.

"Come in."

He looked up to see this kid, Jimmy coming into the room.

"Why are you not out there with the others?"

This kid had been hardly longer here then him. John doubted that he needed a book for a homework already. So why was he here with him?

"I saw them coming out of here and... I do not know many people in this house and you seemed nice."

Had he eaten something, he would have choked on it. As it were, he just gaped at the kid. Finally he found an answer.

"You know, Jimmy, I´m not a nice guy. On the contrary, I´m the bad guy around here. I even tried to kill you a few days ago. You should really stick to someone else."

The kid seemed to have no survival instinct, because he stayed right where he was.

"Why were you there to kill me? Nobody told me. I thought the cure was for the mutants that wanted it and it would make them happy."

Maybe that really was what they had told the kid. So that he would not hate himself. John considered his answer carefully. And asked himself why he was doing this in the first place.

"Maybe at first they invented it to do good... But nearly everything that is good, can also be used as a weapon. Look at our powers. Mine is the one to manipulate fire. I could be the best fire-fighter in the world. No fire could hold against me. But I use my abilities to hurt and fight and burn."

John paused for a moment. He knew this was right.

"As soon as the government understood the cure, they did put it in their weapons... We of the Brotherhood could not allow that."

John was lost in thought, thinking of Mystique and how she was faring now.

"The mutant who brought us the news that you were the source of the cure got shot shortly afterwards. Shot with a cure gun. It was hard to watch her transformation..."

"You were close to her?" Jimmy asked in a low voice.

"Yes, you can say that. She picked me up when I first got into the Brotherhood and showed me the way it went. And protected me from some of the others... I wonder how she is faring now."

"She is not dead?"

"No, I don´t think she is. But now she is just human."

They felt silent for a moment.

"But you like her just the same."

"Yes."

Jimmy got up, looking around for a book. After he got one, he sat down in an armchair across from John.

"Would you hurt me now?"

Now that he knew the kid and Jimmy was not some random stranger who stood in the way of the Brotherhood? Now that the kid had a name and a face and a voice? Yes, he had killed in the fight already. Killed the guy who had cured Mystique. Killed in rage over her turning.

But he had not reached this one point yet. The point of being a cold blooded killer.

"No, I don´t think I can."

"Good. I like you, too."

And with that he began to read. And after some moments John finally did the same with his history school book.

* * *

><p>He was walking back to the dining-room. Jimmy had left a few minutes ago and he should be going there, too. He wondered a little where Bobby was today. Normally by this time he would be somewhere around.<p>

He walked along the halls and suddenly he saw them. Rouge and Bobby.

In the first moment he thought nothing of it. He had seen them so often together.

And then it hit him. He had not seen her over the last days. As if she had not been at the mansion at all. And she was not wearing her gloves as usual. And then he remembered the day when he had blown up to clinic. Bobby had been there, looking for his girlfriend. The girlfriend who wanted the cure.

She had really done it. She had taken the cure, willingly.

John was shocked. And did not knew how to react.

She had been a kind of friend before. But how could she? How could she betray them this way?

Bobby and Rouge had recognised him and waited for him to do something.

John had it not in him to be nice, say hello and go back to business as usual. He just could not. So he walked past them. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see their hurt. And he nearly turned around to say sorry, but no, not to such a traitor.

So he went into the dinning-room and helped himself to something to eat as good as he could.

He sat down beside Kitty and wanted to start eating. Then he realised that the girl beside him was nearly crying. She had obviously heard the news before him.

He looked around and started to shift in his seat. This was too much for him. He did not like to be caught in the middle of such a chaos. But if he went to another table now, this would be too much of a cowardice. So he felt a little helpless.

And then they both were coming, walking right to their table without any hesitation.

Bobby was looking very grim and had his gaze directed right at John. As if John had hurt Rouge with his dismissal.

But why should she take it to her heart? He had never been her favourite, just allowed to hang around because he had been Bobby´s friend. And Bobby had always been the nice one. Not letting his friends down because he was in love.

John looked away, not wanting a confrontation with Bobby now. Not when he was not sure about his own feelings in this matter.

He cast a glance at Kitty again. Where was this Doug-guy when she needed him? And where had this thought suddenly come from? As if he cared for her.

He watched her smile a brave smile at Bobby and Rouge. Trying to appear not to be hurt by the sudden reunion.

"Rouge, how wonderful that you are back. How are you feeling?"

Rouge tried to smile, but she was not too sure of herself and her new position at the school. So she moved even closer to Bobby.

"I feel good. I can touch people now..."

Kitty smiled again but obviously found nothing to say to that.

The silence at the table was awkward. Everybody was focused on that little drama. Until Jubilee and her new friend Shiro came in to eat. She was amped at the sight of Rouge without any gloves, ready to touch and through her arms around her. Her friend did not seem to share the notion.

John could see what that was doing to Kitty and felt sorry for her. Out of a sudden idea he brushed her hand with his. As she looked at him in surprise he smiled. Just so slightly.

Then he turned back to his meal. Deciding that he was hungry enough to not care about the spectacle around him.

But he was sure that he was going to pay for his shunning of Rouge when he was back in his room. His relation with Bobby had been on the mend the last days. At least when they were in their room they nearly had been back to their old ways. It was quite possible that Bobby would voice his displeasure over Johns behaviour towards Rouge. And then what?

John did not know, but he was worried that he either had to cave in at one point or he would be ignored from now on. John did not know, which alternative would be preferable to the other. He hoped he had at least still his coaching with Kitty or he would have nobody to talk to any more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** The characters and concepts of _X-Men _are owned by 20th Century Fox, creator Stan Lee and Marvel comics. I own nothing and this is just for fun!

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 5 -<strong>

"What will I be doing today?"

Even after again staying with the X-Men for now about three weeks he sometimes could not fathom what they were doing.

His fate was still not decided and it was grating on his nerves. And all the while the X-Men and their school was going back to business as usual. There was no other explanation for taking him on a school trip to a museum. A museum where he had caused some turbulence before.

The trip had been planned for a few days. But he had never thought that this would include him. And when all the other students had gathered he had gone to his room to read a little. Until suddenly a very annoyed Ms. Munroe was standing at his door, asking him why he was not down with the others.

She was standing before him, now looking a bit calmer. She had obviously realised that he had not done this to scorn her.

"I said we are going to the museum and you will be part of the excursion. I have talked to the man in charge of watching you and we found an agreement."

"An agreement?"

He felt a little dump for just repeating her words, but he lacked something better to say.

"Yes, two of them will be riding the same bus as you... Together with Wolverine, to check that nothing will happen."

Now he was somehow at a total loss of words.

"We will start as soon as the buses arrive. I suggest you get your jacked and join the others down at the door. We are clear?"

After a moment John just nodded. And then she was gone.

He felt, for the lack of a better word, exposed, going out there. Out of this safe place for the first time after Alcatraz. And all and everybody would be watching him like some hawks to make sure he behaved.

And behaving to some stupid rules had never been his strong suit, even before he joined the Brotherhood.

But alas, he took his one remaining crutch, his old leather jacket and started to walk down the halls. The cast had been removed the day before, even if his leg was not fully healed. So he moved carefully. But apart from that, he was nearly back to his old form.

As he rounded the corner he put on the most arrogant façade he could muster. No need to show the other students and especially those humans that he was frightened to go out there. Oh, how he craved for his old lighter! Something to appease himself.

The buses had already arrived and the student were milling around. Trying to get away from the bus with the two agents in front of it. Especially the younger, smaller children were scared.

And the two men did nothing to dissolve the tension. They were regarding all mutants with distrust. Hands on their weapons. As much as John could see they had cure-guns. Made to steal ones power. No wonder the children were afraid.

But they were looking for him, why not show himself, so that they had a target to concentrate on?

"Your are looking for me?"

And then he faced them with a smirk.

At once he had their full attention. The younger one of them even lifted his gun a little.

John showed his free hand to them as if in a gesture of surrender. Then he said in a mocking tone.

"See, no fire, no lighter. I´m unarmed."

Suddenly there was Logan at his side with a kind of growl on his lips. Johns free arm was grabbed roughly. Then he was shoved to the bus.

"Get in! Second row on the right. So that one of gentlemen can sit behind the driver at you left side and on will sit in front of you. I will sit in the row behind."

That sounded much more like a prison transport and much less like a school trip to the museum. The thought that it was just that crossed his mind. Maybe they were trying to get him out of the house without much ado about it. But if it was just that, he would take it with as much dignity as he could.

Even if this two weren't here, he could never win a fight against the Wolverine. Not in the state that he was in. If he was honest with himself, he would admit that he could never win against Logan. John had seen what the other mutant could do while fighting. And he was no match.

He gave Logan a nod and made his way past the men into the bus. There he sat down and waited.

"Jimmy, would you be so kind and sit at his side? So that the gentlemen are sure he can not torch them. It would be a far smoother ride for all of us."

John could not make out the kids answer, but he suddenly appeared at his side.

Bobby, Rouge, Kitty and some other mutants filed in and after about a quarter of an hour and some organising, the bus finally started to the museum.

John closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Maybe he could doze a little. This would be a long drive and he had seen this all before. The last time just before the soldiers attacked the school.

He could feel Jimmy shifting excitedly next to him. To the kid this must mean something entirely new after being looked up in laboratories for most of his life.

So John opened his eyes for just a fraction, watching this blitheness beside him.

He could have made some comments and maybe destroy this happiness but he did not feel inclined to.

Looking past the kid he could study the older one of the humans. The agent watched him like a hawk. And held his gun trained on John. He would shoot him, if he even moved a little bit out of line.

Maybe he could have a little fun, annoying the two agents. He smirked and straightened in his seat. He was just about to open his mouth and say something snarky when he heard Logan move behind him. A hand dropped onto his shoulder from behind his seat.

John knew what was in this hands, had seen it used in fights a few times. This was a threat even if the humans did not recognise it. So he just fell back into his seat.

As if the gesture had meant nothing, Logan began to speak to Jimmy in a conversational tone:

"Have you been on a tip like this before you got to the facility?"

The kid just shook his head.

"I do not remember the time before it very well. I remember being with my foster mother when one of the social workers, which had been a mutant, recognised what I could do. After that I lived more or less in laboratories. And they tested me and what they could do with my blood."

John stopped pretending that he was not listening and opened his eyes. Imagine living your life in those laboratories. It must have been like prison. No way out for you. For just being a nice kid.

Not like him. He had always been trouble.

At least that was what his father had told him each time he had come home, smelling of alcohol and trying to catch his son to hit him. That was until John had discovered his power.

After that his father had left him mostly alone. But shortly thereafter he burned something and the police started looking for him the first time in his life. And he had packed his belongings into a backpack and started running. Living on the street. Fighting like a rat for survival. Until the professor had picked him up from the street and shoved him together with Bobby. Bobby, the dream of every mother in law. Picture perfect.

Whatever the professor had been thinking.

Without even realising it, he reached for Jimmys arm and pressed shortly onto it. When the kid looked at him in surprise he just nodded once, smiling slightly, encouragingly. Then he looked out of the window again.

The conversation stopped at this point and Logan retracted his arm.

He could watch houses drifting by now. They were near their destination now.

And then he heard it. Faint in the beginning, but then getting louder.

The siren of a fire engine... More then one.

He sat up straight. If there were so many sirens out there, there had to be a fire. And quite possibly a big one. And as far as he could tell, the bus was moving in the right direction.

And then he could see it.

A big, big fire. Burning away a building. What he could make out from where he was, it was a big school building. People were running out of it. Mostly they were kids. And in the opposite direction to where he fire-fighters were running to.

He could see the fire, but not feel it.

It was a terrifying feeling. He had always been able to feel the fire. He could mostly just manipulate what he could see, but the feeling for it had always been there, even if he could not see it. That must be the feeling of being cured.

He shuddered and suddenly realised that everybody was looking at him. Accusing. The agents were ready to shoot. They thought he had something to do with that, but a fire could start because of so many reasons.

"I did not do anything! How could I with him directly beside me?"

They seemed to consider this while the bus stopped. A car with more agents in it stopped right beside the door. The older one of the agents inside the bus murmured something into his headset, but John could not understand it.

"You told me, you could put it out like no fire-fighter ever could?"

John´s head snapped to the kid beside him. He was not sure what to say.

Suddenly Logan was beside them. "Is that so?"

John watched them both for a moment, considering his answer. Then he nodded.

"Yes, but with a fire this big I have to be a little closer. So I can see it completely."

"Then lets go."

But before Logan could go to the driver the agent, who had spoken in the headset before, went into his way.

"He is not going to move from his seat."

Logan was looking at the man as if he was crazy.

"Look, Pyro here just wants to help. Why not let him safe these people in the building?"

"He is dangerous. He will burn all of us if we let him near the fire and then try to break free."

At that Logan simply grinned.

"And you are afraid with all these weapons on your disposal?"

The two men looked their gazes. John watched the battle with interest. Of cause both were right. If he got his hands on this big fire he could let all hell break loose. But of cause they would try to stop him. One shot was all it took. All depended on who was faster and more aggressive.

But alas. Like Logan had said, he just wanted to help the people who might be still alive in there. Not that such an action had ever been acknowledged before.

The staring match did hold for a minute or so. Finally the agent nodded and Logan went to the driver. "Try to move the bus closer."

The agent spoke into his headset again.

And than they finally stopped and Jimmy stood up, making room for him to move out of the bus.

"Good luck! I hope you are successful."

John tried to move out of the reach of the kid as fast as he could. He had to get out of the bus. And just a few steps away he could feel it. The fire calling to him. Now was the time to concentrate and then act.

He shifted his crutch to his left hand and put his weight on it. Then he lifted his right hand, calling and feeling the fire. And he could sense it shift and come under his control.

At the side of his vision he could see a fire-fighter, coming to him, trying to banish him from this place, saying that this was no place for kids to play around. But the agent from the bus, the one to whom Logan had spoken, came to the front, talking to him. Something about the government, mutant kids in the bus and him being a fire-controlling mutant. The fire-fighter seemed not to believe him and they started arguing.

John concentrated on the fire and could feel it extinguish under his control.

It was nearly done, when he simply could not help himself. He called the last bits of it to his hands. Letting it play over his hand, shifting it between his fingers. Nothing could be as wonderful as this. But he knew he was here to end the fire and not use it. So with one deep breath he finally snuffed it in his hand.

When he opened himself to the world again he could see the fire-fighter starring openly at him. "I have never seem anything like it."

From behind he could hear Logan. "Nice work, kid."

As he turned to face him, he recognised the agents. They were holding their guns – cure-guns and normal weapons – trained on him.

Just to make sure they knew that he had no more fire he showed them the palm of his right hand. The left was still gripping the crutch.

He grinned at Logan and then went back to the bus.

As he entered it, the cheering started. He looked at them in surprise. All the faces he knew so well. Bobby, Kitty and even Rouge smiled at him. And the rest of the kids in the bus applauded.

So he just grinned back, waved a little at them and finally sat down on his place again.

All in all it was a strange feeling and a weird concept to him. That they were proud of something he had done.

As Jimmy took his place beside him again, John smiled at him but then closed his eyes and let himself fall back into the seat. He just wanted a quite moment to think about what had happened.

And after some time Logan and the agents entered the bus and the driver started the engine to drive them away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** The characters and concepts of _X-Men _are owned by 20th Century Fox, creator Stan Lee and Marvel comics. I own nothing and this is just for fun!

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 6 -<strong>

It was night and John was sitting alone again. Alone in the dark beside the empty fireplace. Locking into it. The only light came in from the moon outside.

It was a bit like his life, now. Empty without any direction to go and without the fire that always had been such a big part of him. And nowhere to belong to.

He asked himself why he had done what he had.

Like so many times in his life he had just gone with the thing that felt right at the moment.

Like going with the professor such a long time ago. Burning the policemen in front of Bobby´s house. Or finally, his biggest decision, going with Magneto and joining the Brotherhood.

And now he was back at the mansion and suddenly saving some humans. Like some bloody X-Men would do.

Yes, they had been happy with him. Maybe thinking to have converted him back to being one of them. Being one of the good guys.

But he was anything but that. If he was honest with himself he was just a torn kid. With no way to go. Now even his bounds to the Brotherhood were severed. They would not accept him back after this stunt. And they would know, after it had been all over the evening-news.

At the time he had not seen the camera-team that was around. Filming it all and then broadcasting it nationwide.

And for them it was a great story. A member of the Brotherhood, the flame-thrower of Magneto, living under the same roof as the X-Men. And with the consent of the government. Going out there and saving the lives of so many humans. Mostly innocent children.

What a great story of human and mutant unity.

He was sure that that would be enough for the Brotherhood to shun him for as long as forever. No need for him to ever show up at one of their hiding places any more.

And why had he done it at all? Just because some kid, which should be his enemy anyway, had looked at him with his bright eyes, believing in him to be good.

What a mess.

He wished he could kick one of the wooden logs with his foot.

But what was done was done. As always he had to live with the results of his spontaneous actions.

He was already brooding for some time when he heard someone moving behind him. He had not heard the door opening, so that could only mean one person was there.

He straightened a bit, not looking around. But his voice was soft, as he acknowledged her.

"What do you want? I am not really in the mood to do something for school right now."

She moved behind him, bringing a tray with two cups of tea, sugar and cream to his side, taking one cup in her own hand. Then she sat down at his side, staring into the cold fire place, too.

"I am not here to talk about school. I just want to sit here for a while."

After that they fell silent.

Finally it was John who broke the silence.

"I do not know what to do any more. I feel as if I belong to nothing and no one any more."

She sipped at her tea. "You belong to yourself. Maybe you should consider that fighting is not everything in life. Maybe you should stop it altogether and do something entirely different. You know, not everybody who graduates from here is a X-Men. Or wants to be one. I sometimes thing about leaving after I will have finished school. Going to the university."

He looked at her and nodded.

"But even if I don´t have to go to prison, I have no idea what to do."

"If you don´t have anything better to do, come with me."

John chocked at his tea. Coming with her? He was not in any relationship with her, did not even know her so much better then before he left.

She laughed. "That stunned you, didn´t it?"

He smiled back at her. At least he was in a different mood now.

She stood, giving him a short pad on his shoulder.

"Come on, let´s go into the kitchen. We could grab us some popcorn or something."

It felt strange, following her around the mansion. Without having to, just because he wanted to have her as company. As they reached the kitchen, they searched through the cupboards. Finally they decided to really go for some popcorn. They put it together with some sugar and butter into a pot, heated it and watched the corn pop. Then they put it into a bowl and placed it on the table.

John went to get some soda. Then said with a apologising grin.

"Sorry, I am not the guy who could cool it down for you."

He had not meant to, but that killed the smile on Kitty´s face in a quite drastic way. And he realised that he had struck a nerve here.

"Look Kitty, I did not want to make you sad... I just forgot that you and Bobby had..."

He was suddenly interrupted by Kitty.

"There is no Bobby and I."

The good mood was gone. John did not knew what to say. He had seen the looks Kitty had been sending in Bobby´s direction. One would have to be blind to not see them. But of cause if she did not want to speak about it with Rouge around here, who was he to talk? He tried to lighten the mood again and winked at her.

"So you are free again and a could make my move?"

She smiled and tried to shove his shoulder, but he ducked away.

"Oh, John, as if I were your type."

"You know my type? But if you wanted me to, I could give it a try."

This time she had him and got his shoulder. She laughed and he just smiled at her.

"You know, you could hurt my feelings with such a rejection."

She was still laughing. "Sorry, John, I appreciate your efforts, I really do."

He grinned and put some of the popcorn into his mouth. He realised that he was flirting with her. Hell, what was he doing?

But he was saved from his thoughts by Bobby who came into the kitchen. John shoved the bowl with the popcorn in his direction.

"Just the man we were talking about. You want some popcorn?"

Bobby looked into his direction, obviously deciding that they were on speaking terms again after Johns good deeds. He grabbed some popcorn.

"You were speaking about me?"

"Yeah, I am not a moving refrigerator, so I could not get the soda properly cold. I just apologised to the lady for not being you."

"As if you could ever be as good as me." Bobby joked but looked at Kitty.

John grinned back, but the comment was still a little to close to home. How often had Bobby been the one to outshine him? And now even bested him in a fight? Something that had never happened before. But he put that thought away quickly. He knew that Bobby had not meant it to hurt.

"And what are you two doing down here at this time of night anyway? Burning the midnight oil?"

John smiled. As if he would study this intensely.

"No, no, just a bit of fun. Kitty brought me out of my recent brooding about life and then we landed here. And we thought we should trough a popcorn party."

They were not paying much attention to him now. John had the feeling that they wanted to be alone. So he should leave them to whatever they wanted to do. Kissing or hurling knives at each other. What did he care?

"But you are right, I should leave and get some sleep. I see you upstairs."

And with that he went away, leaving the two to whatever they wanted to do.

* * *

><p>John was sitting outside under a tree in the gardens. Sitting with closed eyes in the sun. The book he had brought was laying unused by his side. He was enjoying one of the last days of summer. Some of the other students were around too, but he did not care.<p>

He had not seen Kitty or the other older students or the teachers for some hours. So he guessed they were down in the danger room.

He envisioned what they were doing there. There had been a time when he would have been there too. Training as one of the future X-Men.

He thought about the question if he wanted to be there, too. No, he decided against that. Sure it would be nice to play with fire again and test a new strategy against Bobby´s new tricks. But he had made his choice. He was not one of them. So he had no right to go down.

He was shifting a little in the sun.

"Here you are."

He opened his eyes and saw Kitty standing over him.

"Why are you here, should you not be training down there?" He gestured to the house.

She sat down beside him.

"No, we are finished already... You left quite suddenly yesterday night. Why did you not stay?"

"I had the feeling you two wanted to be alone. To sort it all out, or whatever."

They were quiet for some time after that.

"You know, he really loves her. I think he realised that when she was gone. I could not stand in their way. We spoke about it last night after you left."

"And that concerns me how?"

John knew that he was rude now, but he did not want to hear this. Did not want to be drawn back into their lives.

And she looked hurt.

"I thought that we are friends. And friends do talk about something like that."

Yes, they had become some kind of friends in his last days here. But did he want to admit it? No, better to burn the bridges now. While he still was not depending on them.

"Look Kitty, I am really grateful for what you have been doing for me. I know I would not be alive if you had not found me in that rubble and got me out. But, do you think that befriending me is a good idea? If I could, I would leave in an instant and you would only be hurt if you were my friend."

That was not how he wanted this to say. He wanted to hurt her, so she would stay far away from him. Why had he phrased it that way? As if she had a choice?

"Why?"

Now it was his turn to be surprised.

"What do you mean with why?"

"Why don´t you want any friends? Yesterday we seemed fine as friends. Why would you leave?"

John sighed. Why could she not simply leave it at that?

"If you have not recognised it already, I´m not really good with friends. Why should I make the effort to get new ones? I even could not hold on to the few I have had. And why should I not leave if I could? Who would care?"

"I would and I think Bobby would, too. Even Mary, if you would let her. Jimmy would be sad. Come on, you could have friends, if you just would give it a try."

"I don´t want any, just leave it at that, won´t you?"

With that, he took his book, stood and walked away. Walked away as he always had in the past and as he always would do in the future.

But why was his heart hurting while he did so?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** The characters and concepts of _X-Men _are owned by 20th Century Fox, creator Stan Lee and Marvel comics. I own nothing and this is just for fun!

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 7 -<strong>

It was lunch time and he went trough the halls. Nobody really seemed to care what he was doing nowadays.

Even Bobby did not seem to watch him any more. He spent most of his free time with his now touchable girlfriend. John guessed, that if he were more friendly towards her he could hang around like before. But he still could not see how he would do that.

His connections with Kitty had cooled of. They saw each other in classes and when she tried to coach him, but that was just that. Nothing personal any more.

Jimmy had found some friends of his own age and was hanging with them.

So he spend most of his time alone. That was all right with him. He could read and even take up an old hobby of his again. Writing fiction, story's about mutants. Not that anybody would ever read them at any point.

He could walk again without the help of his crutches. Even if his leg was still a little weak.

Everything was nearly as it should be. With the little exception that he still did not know what the government had decided to do to him. He tried to block it out, but from time to time he asked himself if they had moved on to more important things and simply had forgotten him.

He went into the dining room, took something to eat and sat at the end of his usual table, as far away from the others as he could. He ate, watching the others out of the corners of his eyes. Then he saw her. Ororo Munroe, coming straight to him. With a serious expression on her face.

He straightened and knew it was the time he had been dreading.

And his suspicion was confirmed as she spoke in a soft tone. "John, would you please come with me?"

He nodded and stood, following her as she left the room. He could see Kitty, Bobby and Rouge stopping their discussion about something school related. Kitty even seemed concerned.

John was nervous. More so then going into battle with Magneto. Back then he had had someone much wiser to guide his steps. Now he was alone.

They went to the headmasters office. As they entered John could see a man sitting in one of the chairs. It was one of the agents who had been with him in the bus. The older one, the one who had had the argument with Logan. Probably the leader of the team that was watching the school.

He watched as John came through the door and stood.

Ororo Munroe began to speak.

"John, this is agent Peerson. He is in charge of the agents around the grounds. You have already met him, I think. He is here to speak to you..." She looked from one to the other. "I will leave you to it."

And with that she went away and he was alone with the agent.

"So, Mr. Allerdyce... or should I call you Pyro?"

John just shook his shoulders.

"So, I think I will call you by Mr. Allerdyce. What do you think, why am I here?"

John drew a deep breath. He remembered the last time he had seen the agent. Then he had spoken with arrogance and daring. Just a few days ago. Now he was just nervous.

"I think you will tell me what you all have decided to do to me. And I think you will take me to your prison for mutants."

The agent leaned forward, looking him strait in the eyes.

"And, if I had this intention, would you come without a struggle or would you fight me?"

John wondered what kind of test this was. Even if he was inclined to fight, there was no fire around and the agent was certainly armed. What chance did he have? And what would be the consequence for everyone at the house if he started it? They had put their own credibility on the line for taking him in.

"Yes, I would come" He did draw some air. "Are we going now?"

"No, I first want to talk to you. Please sit down."

John did as he was told and watched the agent sit down in his armchair.

"You know, this should have been easy. You were right behind Magneto at Alcatraz. You told the other mutants to attack. Mr. Allerdyce, you should have been brought to prison right from there. But then your friends intervened."

The agent was pausing and John wondered where this was going.

"The president did not want to hurt his ex-secretary of mutant affairs who obviously wanted to protect you out of a misguided sense of compassion, so he told him that he would think about it. But we all were sure what the decision would be. Even you are, as it seems."

The agent took a sip of the coffee that was placed beside him.

"And then you go out there and safe these people in this house. And not only that, you let yourself get filmed..."

That sounded as if he had planned to place them all in this situation.

"There was no plan. You were there. Did you think I wanted to get filmed?"

The agent looked him into the eyes. Then he answered in a softer tone.

"Yes, I know. But that action had made it difficult for us. Not that I am sorry you saved the people in that building, don´t get me wrong."

The agent took another sip of his coffee. Then looked strait into Johns eyes.

"What would you do, if I told you that you were free to go? Naturally under certain obligations."

John was stunned. He had never thought that far and was now at a loss. And then he simply told the truth.

"I don´t... know... I have not really thought about that. I don´t think that anyone left of the Brotherhood would still want me after that broadcast. So I could not go back to them. But apart from that..."

He shrugged. If that answer was the wrong thing to say, he would know it shortly.

"Hmm." The man held his gaze for some moments more before he continued.

"Do you know where they could be, where we could find the remaining members?"

John could see where that was going.

His freedom for theirs.

But was he ready to compromise any of them? He could tell them, by mistake, even the hiding place of the old man. He did not know where Magneto was at the moment. Probably the old man was to smart to be at one place that anyone of his followers would know. But he could have decided to just hide in plain side.

"No."

"No, you do not know or you will not tell?"

"No, I will not tell you. I will not betray any of them. They will hate my guts by now, but no."

"You know what the consequences could be if you will not tell?"

John sighed. "Yes."

Come on, let it be over.

He knew that he really had left the man just two options. One was to put him into prison, for a very long time. The other was to cure him and then maybe let him go. No danger to anyone any more. Just a normal kid, trying to find a living.

Or a combination of both. Any way, his old life would be dead.

There was a pause again. So often people had use that against him and still he hated it. He shifted slightly under the gaze of the agent.

"You know, Mr. Allerdyce, that the president left this decision to me. He told me that he would trust my instincts and support anything that would come of it. So you would do better if you were not on my bad side."

So one last chance. But he would not change his mind, so he said nothing.

The man began to stand.

"So that´s it, then. Kid, I´m hoping and praying to god that I do not make the wrong choice here."

John looked questioningly at him.

"Here is your chance. I will let you go, because of what I have seen you doing. Life against life." Then the man got stern. "But make no mistake, if I ever hear that you have gone back to your old ways or to the Brotherhood, I will personally see to it that you are hunted down. Special powers or not... Do you understand?"

John could not say anything, so he just nodded.

The agent got a card out of his pocked.

"I want to hear from you, if you leave this places and settle somewhere else. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"So I leave you now, but think careful about what you will be doing. There will be no second chance from us... I will find my way out alone."

And then he was gone, leaving a stunned John behind.

* * *

><p>After some time the door opened again and Storm came trough it. She seemed somehow melancholic.<p>

"So, they have finally decided to let you off the hook?"

John nodded.

"Yes, but I don´t know why he did it. He wanted information and I refused to give it..."

She sat down behind the headmasters desk.

"Maybe he saw more then you think. And, what will you be doing now?"

He looked up at her questioningly.

"Now that you are not wanted by the government any more and your leg is almost healed, you could leave. We won´t stop you, you know."

John sat back in shock. Why was everybody out of a sudden just letting him go? He had been so used to the thought of being with the X-Men for at least the remaining school-year and had often contemplated what the government would do.

Now everybody was suddenly telling him that he was his own man again.

"Of cause you can stay and honour our agreement. You could finish the school and then leave. We would support that, if you wanted to."

"I... I don´t know..."

She looked at him for another moment and then opened one drawer of the writing table. And took out something small.

"I have something of you, that I should return to you now. Use it with thought."

She stood up and came around the desk again. Then she grabbed his hand and laid something in it. Then she smiled.

"Think about staying here. And please don´t burn the house down. We still need it."

With that she left.

John first looked at the closing door and than at his hand.

He was holding his old lighter.

* * *

><p>John was walking back to his room. The lighter in his hand felt good. He flicked it open and then closed it again. Then he pocketed it.<p>

After that he opened his door and was relieved that Bobby was not there. He lay down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. What to do now?

Thinking about his future he absentminded flicked his lighter, open and close. Finally letting a flame wander over his hand and then around his fingers.

That was the moment Bobby came trough the door. "John, how was it going ..."

Suddenly Bobby realised that John was playing with fire. And reacted with a spray of ice. John´s hand was coated in ice. Not frosted like at Alcatraz, but very very cold all the same.

"Hell, Bobby! What do you think you´r doing?"

"What are you doing with the fire?"

The two questions were shouted nearly at the same time. Then there was a moment of silence as they stared at each other. Finally John tried to get his hand free of the ice and answered.

"Storm gave me my lighter back. I was just thinking about the future. You know that I sometimes play around a little while doing so."

Then he stood up.

"You always assume the worst from me, aren´t you?"

"And, am I so often wrong?"

John gave it a little thought and then answered with a slight smile.

"No."

But it still hurt a little inside that Bobby was thinking this way. But what other opinion did he really deserve?

They fell silent again for some minutes. Then Bobby tried again.

"I came here to ask you how it was going with the guy from the government."

John thought a moment.

"He let me go. A second chance because I saved these people at that building. Under the condition, that I will not go back to the ways of the Brotherhood. And after that Storm gave me my lighter back."

"So you are free to go?"

"You could say that."

Again a moment of silence.

"And now I come thundering in and ice you. Not an incentive to stay."

"Don´t worry Bobby, it is not all about you... or Rouge."

"Don´t go there now, she has nothing to do with this. And you have hurt her too much."

John contemplated this for a moment.

"You know, Bobby, I don´t want to hurt her or you, but what she has done is against everything that I believe in. Give me some time on this account, please?"

Bobby nodded "If it helps, I will."

They stood there for some time.

"Bobby, if you don´t mind, would you please leave me alone?"

"Will I see you at dinner?"

John nodded. Why not?

As Bobby left John went to the window, looking over the grounds. He did not belong here. It was time to leave.

He went to his closet, got out the backpack laying there and some clothes. He had not much cash in his pocket. But it had to do. He would not steel from Bobby, even if he knew where Bobby used to let his money laying around.

When he was ready he got back to his bed. Then he put the backpack under it. Why not get some sleep and eat something at dinner before leaving the house?

* * *

><p>It had gotten dark and he could hear Bobby shifting in his bed. Carefully, not to disturb him, he got up and put on his street closes and his shoes. Then he took his backpack from under his bed.<p>

He looked around one final time. The room was lit in the light of the moon. That was it then. He went out and closed the door behind him.

Outside he could move without so much care.

He went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. He did not know exactly where he was going and it would not hurt to have something to eat.

As he went through the door he stopped.

In there, holding a beer in his hand, sat Logan.

"I was thinking you would show."

Then he took a sip at his beer.

John was not sure what do to. So he finally walked to the refrigerator, got himself a soft drink and sat down at the counter.

"Are you here to stop me?"

Logan shook his head.

"No, no. Ororo said you were free to go and who am I to say otherwise? No, I just wanted to talk to you before you left."

Another pause.

"You know it will hurt them, when you leave again. Without even saying goodbye."

"They will be better of without me."

"Will they?"

Another pause, longer this time.

"They were hurt when you left the last time around. Bobby and Marie. I don´t think they will be taking you back with open arms a third time. If you go now, you will have to work harder for it. And if I am not mistaken completely, you will hurt Kitty this time, too."

"Better now than later. In the long term I was never good in this friendship business."

"You could have fooled me. You were friends with Bobby for quite some time, weren´t you?" Another pause, then he continued. "But maybe you are right. Go out there and see how it goes. And maybe sometime you see reason... And hope it is not to late by then."

John was stunned, watching him stand up and stretching his body. He could hear the knuckles and the neck crack into place.

Then Logan took his beer in the hand and walked trough the door. There he stopped one last time and turned around.

"I have a feeling that I will see you again sometimes. One way or the other. You decide."

And with that he was gone, letting a stunned John sitting at the counter.

After some time John came to himself again and looked up at the clock. It was time that he left, so he had a few hours before the others recognised that he was gone.

He took something to eat out of the refrigerator and some bread out of the cupboard. He stuffed it in his backpack and than walked out of the building.

The cold air of the night greeted him but he walked forward, never looking behind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** The characters and concepts of _X-Men _are owned by 20th Century Fox, creator Stan Lee and Marvel comics. I own nothing and this is just for fun!

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 8 -<strong>

It was cold, so very cold outside.

John sat in small hut in the middle of nowhere. As far as he could tell, it was normally used for hunting. But it was not the season and nobody was here.

And he had needed a shelter, so he had simply broken in. Now he was sitting at the fireplace watching the flame. The flame that was just alive because he controlled it. Nothing to burn around here but the hut itself. As soon as his concentration slipped or he felt asleep it would falter and then it would be getting cold inside, too.

The snow would be coming soon and he had no plan what to do by then. He really had no plan for anything any more.

He had tried to take up some jobs to make a living, but it had been difficult. His power was no use for such things.

Mostly he had not the education the jobs required. Sometimes it was just a day to day job. Some people had even recognised him from the media and had not wanted to have anything to do with a mutant. Especially one like him.

But the worst had been the day when they had called the local sheriff. He had spent two days in prison until they accepted that there were no charges against him.

After that he mostly kept to himself. But he had to eat and sleep. And he had no idea were he should get warmer clothes from. So if he did not want to steal, and he was not there yet, he had to find some kind of job. Preferable quite soon.

His thoughts drifted to happier places. When he had been with Magneto in his camp. There had not been the constant need to worry about something like money. The old man had seen to it that everything was organised. They had only have to think about the mutant case and how to fight their enemies.

And then his thoughts were suddenly drawn back to the mansion. Where it was warm and all he had to worry about was how he was faring in school. Where he could play around with his fire and nobody would point a finger at him. Because there he was normal. There he had friends.

Now he was just alone.

Suddenly the door opened and a man stood in the frame.

It was such a surprise to John that he lost his command over the fire and without anything to sustain it, it vanished. And his lighter was somewhere deep in one of his pockets. The man pointed a gun at him and he was defenceless.

He showed the palms of his hands and spread his arms from his body to show that he had no weapons.

What a mess. This could get really ugly if the man was so inclined. Out here in the wilderness, where no one could hear him.

"So I was right, there is someone in here that should not be. Come out, where I can see you better!"

And where he could have a better shot at him. But John followed the command despite that. Maybe if he was out of the hut, he could run.

"Sorry Mister, I was just looking for a shelter for the night. I would have left in the morning."

"Stop right there."

John followed the command and stood still. And weighted his options. If he went for his lighter the man would shoot. So no chance for that. And the next trees were some feet away. He could not make it there in time. Attacking an armed man was not an option either.

The man was watching him.

Then he seemed to reach a decision. And lowered his gun.

"Just one homeless kid..."

Sometimes he hated it when people saw him as a kid. But in all fairness, to the man he might just look like one.

"What are you doing here, kid?"

"Like I said, I was looking for a place where I could stay the night."

"Out here in this wilderness? Without anything to warm you up in this cold?"

He could not tell the man that he could generate his own warmth. So he just stood there and said nothing.

"You don´t have anywhere to go to?"

He thought shortly about the school. "No."

The man was silent for some time. John felt nervous. Should he try to run away?

"I was heading home anyway, do you want to come?"

John was looking at the man, trying to determine if he was planning something. Then he shook his shoulders, why not? If he could get his hands on his lighter, the man would pose no thread any more.

"Yes, thank you."

The man nodded, shouldered his gun and began to walk away. John put his hand in his pocket and reached for his lighter. Now he felt more sure of himself. Then he followed the man into the dark. After a mile of stumbling through the dark they got to a car.

"Get in."

John climbed into the car and watched the man stow away his gun in the trunk. Then he sat behind the wheel and started the engine.

"Why is a young man like you out here?"

"I could not find a job for some time now. So I could not afford any room in the town."

The man was shortly looking at him before returning his attention to the road.

"If you really want a job, maybe you should invest in one to shower and maybe wash your clothes."

John shook his shoulders. "I was hungry, so I bought something to eat with my last money."

"You are not from here I reckon."

"No, I was wandering around for a month or so."

"And before that?"

He would not tell the man that he had been fighting with the Brotherhood against the soldiers of this country. A terrorist in their eyes.

"I was at a boarding school, but then run away from it."

"Not what your parents would like to hear..."

"I have not heard from my parents for a long time. I don´t think they are interested in what I´m doing. Anyway, I am not a minor any more. I can decide myself."

"Hm... If you say so. By the way, my name is Peter Adamson. And your name is..."

"John." The man was looking at him questioningly. So he went on. "John Allerdyce."

"That sounds somehow familiar..."

Luckily for John he did not find the connection to the mutant who had been in the news a month ago.

"And I´m the chief of the local police."

Not again! How John was tired of this. This time he would be arrested for breaking into the hut. That was what he was getting for trying to live a normal life. Without the use of his power as a weapon. At least he would get something to eat and a warmer place to stay the night.

The man looked at him again. And then smiled a little.

"Oh no, I am not bringing you into prison. Like I said, I was going home."

As they reached the town he drove to a nice looking house. There he stopped.

"Go on, get out. I want to get in the house."

John followed the man tentatively.

"Mary, Mary! I found us a guest for tonight. His name is John."

A woman was coming down the stairs and smiled at the man. Then she looked at John and then at her husband again.

"Another project?"

But then she smiled at John.

"Come on John. I will show you the guest-room. Then you can shower."

He followed her upstairs. As she showed him the room she said. "I will bring you some of Peters clothes so I can wash yours."

Then she was gone and he was alone again. What to do now? Having nothing better to do, he simply followed her direction. It felt wonderful to be under the hot water and to feel clean again. As he came out of the shower his clothes were gone. Replaced by a new bundle of clothes. He took up the offered trousers and a shirt. They were a little to big for him but it would do until he got his own clothes back.

Finally he went downstairs again. He could hear the man talk.

"Are the children asleep already?"

"Yes, they went to sleep an hour ago."

They spotted him.

"Hello, John. You are looking better now. Do you want something to eat?"

John remembered his manners. He had them, even if he rarely used them.

"Yes, thank you."

The woman smiled and placed something to eat in front of him and her husband.

He tried not to eat too much too fast. He had not eaten much in the last days and was hungry.

"It is nice to watch someone enjoying himself while eating." The woman smiled again.

After he was finished he sat back, feeling sleepy.

"Maybe you should go to bed. We will talk in the morning."

"Yes."

He got up and left them. As he reached the room he simply fell into his bed, too tired to care for anything else.

* * *

><p>He was awoken by some children running around and shouting. Like at home in school.<p>

That thought had him awoken in an instant. Why was he suddenly thinking of the school that way?

He got up and straightened his clothing. Then he risked a glance in the mirror. He was looking much thinner then before and his hair desperately needed a haircut. His blond dyed hair had outgrown.

John opened the door and went out and into the kitchen. The family was already there, but the children, a boy about twelve and a girl about nine years, had still not sat down. Suddenly the boy vanished and re-materialised at the refrigerator.

John stopped in his shock. Another mutant, right here?

As he turned around to the parents, everything suddenly came to a stop. He remembered Bobby´s parents. In their normal world they could not except a mutant child. The Adamson´s obviously waited for some kind of reaction from him.

"Sweet power you got there. Can you do anything else?"

There was a moment of silence. Then the woman draw up her eyebrows.

"Your one, too."

He had given himself away. No use berating himself now.

"Yes, you are right. I am a mutant, too."

Suddenly Peter Adamson said. "Now I know, why I remembered your name. The boy with the flames. But why are you here?"

"That is a long story. But nobody wants me for anything against the law, if that is what you are thinking."

"That might be so, but is there nobody who cares for you enough to search for you?"

"Not any more. I burned the bridges, not literary of cause."

Suddenly the boy appeared beside him. Beaming right at him.

"What can you do? I only heard of others over the television. Nobody around here is like me."

John looked at his parents.

"May I? I promise not to destroy anything. I can control it."

He waited until they approved. After all, even if they were just humans he was a guest and they had given him foot and shelter.

Then he flicked his lighter open and ignited a flame. He called the flame to his hand. That alone produced awe from his audience. As he saw the little girl, he had an idea and concentrated hard.

The flame mutated into a big butterfly. He breathed against it and it began to fly into the air. It flew around the room and danced just out of reach. Then he called it back to himself and snuffed the fire.

"Nice!" "Again!" The two children where happy and were bouncing around.

After a moment the mother called them to order. "Children, you must eat and then go to school."

Peter Adamson nodded. "And I must go to work. Stay at least for today, so we can talk a little later. I think you could use a day of rest."

John nodded. This he had not anticipated. A place to stay. But why not agree to it? He had nothing better to do anyway.

There was some commotion until the children and the man had left the house. Then John sat down and got something to eat. After that he asked if he could do some work, but was just refused. So he finally sat down in the living room, reading a newspaper, catching up on the events of the world.

* * *

><p>It had become evening and they had eaten dinner. And he had showed off a little to the children. When they finally went to sleep, he was sitting in the living room, holding a soda in his hands. Now the talk would come. He was not sure he wanted it.<p>

Then Peter Adamson came into the room, holding a can of beer in his hand and sat down.

"So, how are you this evening?"

"Much better then yesterday, thank you."

"Do you want to talk or are we simply watching some sports in the television?"

He had a choice? His question must have shown on his face.

"Oh, I am curious. Very much so. But I think it is you choice to tell. Or not."

"I don´t really want to."

"Then we will watch football."

And that was that.

After the game was finished Mary Adamson came into the room, too. She sat at the side of her husband. She was curious, he could almost feel it. Finally she asked him.

"John. I don´t want to question you, but as I am a mother of a mutant I want to learn more about the others around there. Nothing personal if you won´t like that?"

"Yes... What do you want to know?"

"Where are the others? I sometimes wish there was someone who could help us..."

John thought a moment.

"If you are not looking for the ones that are fighting, there are no big communities or something like that. With most of us you would never guess that they have a mutation. Some will even have taken the cure by now and will be normal. And most mutations are not as powerful as mine."

They looked at him questioningly.

"I´m what they call a class four mutant. There are not so many of us around. Magneto was one before they cured him. I think you have heard of him."

They looked shocked. Obviously they had just realised who they had taken into their home. How dangerous he could be. But he was a little lost in his own thoughts.

"There are stronger mutants than us. The class five mutants. I have just known one. And they say she was killed by Wolverine. But she was dead before..."

John remembered the destruction Jane Gray had caused. He had been lucky to survive.

"So if you want some help, I could give you the address of the school. They teach us. No only the normal school stuff, but how to use ones power. And they can help you, too."

"Then why have you run away from it?"

That was a personal question if he ever heard of one. So he hesitated for some time.

"That had nothing to do with the school, just with me. The first time it seemed like a good idea to go with Magneto. The government had just stormed the school and had taken some of the children... I don´t think they would do that again, now. But back then... they wanted to hit the X-Men."

He paused for a moment.

"And this time... They would have kept me and let me finish school, but with everything that had happened it just felt not right."

"But you are sad you did it."

She was very perceptive.

"Yeah." Until now he had not admitted it even to himself.

"Then why not go back?"

"I don´t think they would take me a third time. They helped me survive and sheltered me when I should have been in prison. And then I have left them in the middle of the night, without even a goodbye."

"That is not simply a school. What are they?" Peter Adamson said.

John nodded.

"Your are right. It is not just a school, but also the base for the X-Men. The professor used to be the leader of he X-Men and it was also his house and school... Now he is dead. Not many of the parents know that."

In his thought he was back at the school. He had read in the paper about some new attacks of the remaining Brotherhood members on a military installation. And that the X-Men had intervened. And he wondered how they all were faring. If they had lost someone.

"If you don´t mind I would like to go to my bed now. We could talk about it more tomorrow."

And without waiting for an answer he stood and left them.

* * *

><p>He had tossed and turned this night. Thinking about his friends Bobby and Kitty and the other X-Men, even if he had never been that close to them.<p>

Maybe he should try it at least. Going back.

If they closed the door in his face that would at least be a solution, too. And if they did not, he would be around. Certainly not fighting with them but he would know what happened.

And after he finally felt asleep he slept until noon. It was silent when he came down. Was he alone? But then he could see Peter Adamson in the kitchen.

He was recognised with a smile.

"John, I was getting worried, that you would not wake up. Do you want anything to eat, I have a pizza that is quite ready. Come on, sit down."

The man worked a little around in the kitchen.

"You know, I have a day off. And I wanted to talk to you."

John dreaded what was now coming.

"I have spoken with Mary after you left. We might just try our luck with that school of yours. So if you could give me their address..."

John nodded. Then they ate for some time in silence. Then the man continued.

"But that is not all what I was wanted to talk to you about... We want to help you. And as we see it, you do not want to go back to them. So you need a place to live and a job. I know a few people around here in the county. So I could help you with that."

John did not know what to say. He did not even know if he wanted what was offered.

"So, what do you say?"

Finally John nodded. Why not try? "Yes."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** The characters and concepts of _X-Men _are owned by 20th Century Fox, creator Stan Lee and Marvel comics. I own nothing and this is just for fun!

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 9 -<strong>

John was looking out of the window of the shop, watching the snow fall. Nothing much to do. Next to no customers.

How chief Adamson had persuaded the old Tylor Brown to give him a job was a little mystery to him. His knowledge of outdoor activity's and the necessary gears had always been sparse at best. And in this season there was little demand on this goods.

But he was thankful. He had a little room of his own over the shop and got paid enough to get himself something to eat and some warmer clothes.

If the others knew what had become of him, they would laugh. One of the warriors of the Brotherhood, deadly if he choose to be, selling outdoor equipment somewhere up in the north.

On the other hand it was quiet here. When the shop was closed he could read and even write a little. And think about what he might do in the future.

Christmas was not so far away, just two weeks. Some of the customers just came to buy presents for the season. John wondered how business was going to be after the holidays and if he had to move on.

The door opened and two people walked in. A man and a woman.

The man he had definitely not seen before, even if he had funny looking hair. But there was something about the woman. He knew he had seen her before, but he could not quite place her.

This was not good. Something was off and that made him nervous.

The couple, if they even were that, began to browse through the rows, occasionally talking about one or another part of the equipment. John knew that he should go to them and ask if they wanted anything specific. But something was not right with this two and he held his distance. Just watching them.

As the two split and went into different directions he mostly followed the movement of the woman. She seemed to be the more dangerous of the two.

And suddenly, behind his back, he could hear the door close and lock. The shutters were taken down. He turned to see the man standing at the door, grinning.

John grabbed for his lighter, came even so far as to open it, when the woman said close behind him. "Hello Pyro."

He would always recognise her natural voice, even if she was now in a human body. Behind him stood Mystique in her human, cured form.

In the moment he turned to her, her food connected with his hand and the lighter was pushed out of it. To the other side of the room. The man walked away from the door to slowly picked it up, then went back to his old post at the door. But John did not care what he was doing.

The real danger was Mystique.

And John was defenceless against her.

He froze, giving her no reason to act against him. He would never stop her without his fire and they both knew that.

They stood there, frozen for some time. Then he could hear her voice.

"I heard rumours about you, Pyro. But I had to see for myself, if they were true... A mutant like you, working for some humans? In a place like that? What are you thinking?"

John knew, that this was not really a question she expected him to answer, so he stayed silent. He was honest with himself. He knew, he was afraid of her. He wished that he could be a little bit more like Bobby and generate his own fire.

"Yes, Pyro, I know you would like to have your fire. But as you can surely understand, this is not an option."

"What do you want?"

She began to walk around him, circling him, smiling.

"Ah, but that is the question."

Then she stopped in front of him, leaning into his personal space, suddenly whispering.

"You were there, when he left me. And you did nothing."

He looked her in the eyes and could see the ice in there. But he remained silent. Time to finally die Pyro, he thought to himself.

But after a few moments she smiled, a wicked smile. And then moved away again.

"Still, I could use you. As a mercenary. Against whom I will tell you to fight. What do you think?"

"Better then dying?"

She smiled. "You always were a smart kid."

And suddenly there was a hand on his shoulders and she was near, whispering directly into his ears.

"The cure is failing. And the Mutants who were attacked by it are slowly returning to their old power. Even me. Even Eric."

She held out her arm and suddenly he could see it, the blue shimmer, running up her arm.

"Not so long and I hopefully will have my ability back."

He was shocked. That would change his world. Magneto on his way back to his old self again. And Mystique. The war could start all over. He could have his old life back. And it would mean so many things more, things, he could not even grasp right now.

"You were behind the last attacks of the Brotherhood then?"

Mystique just smiled.

"So, Pyro. What do you say? Do you want to come?"

He knew that when he said no, he would be dead.

In the past he had been one of her favourites. Still, she would not leave him in peace after he had abandoned her and chose to go with Magneto. And he was no hero like the X-Men who would say no and die for it.

So there was simply just one option.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>John was up in his room, putting together some of his clothes in a hurry. She had given him five minutes to grab his gear and than return. He had not much to take with him into his new life.<p>

So he finished the packing and had a moment to contemplate the events.

He would be going back to the Brotherhood or a similar organisation of Mystiques making. That would end his connections with the X-Men once and for all. No chance of ever going back. He felt somehow sad.

John flicked his lighter open and ignited a flame. Mystique had given it back to him, once he had agreed to her proposal. He watched the flame, lost in thought. He would follow his promise through. His life outside the Brotherhood at been a joke anyway. Always running with nowhere to go.

Suddenly outside some shooting began. One bulled hit one of his windows. John ducked down.

He had to get out of the house. And fast.

The gunshots still concentrated on the shop where Mystique and the man must still be, but then he heard the fight moving.

Yet, he could still get out through the door in the back. So he run down the stairs and went to that door. He opened it cautiously. John could see them fighting from his position.

Mystique was dancing around, avoiding the gun shots. The man did something with his tongue. Like a frog or something. But they were only defending, on their way out. But still, he could see two bodys laying lifeless on the ground.

John looked down at the fire in his hand.

If he went into the fight it would end right there. He could easily burn the humans. Or explode their cars. Cause enough of a havoc that they could all escape.

But he still was hesitating to get involved.

And that told him something. He did not really want to go back to his old ways. Even if he thought so just moments ago. So he did nothing.

She moved in his direction. And suddenly she looked him straight into the eyes. After a second she understood.

And Mystique was no one to play around with. John could watch her coming at him, a promise of a violent death in her eyes.

So he did the only thing he was good at. He hurled some fire at her.

Not that that could really stop her. She just danced out of his reach and came at him from another angle. So he aimed again.

Finally he made a shield out the fire and pushed it forward, into her path.

Out of a corner of his eyes he could see the man, nearly reaching his car. John shot another jet of fire at it. In an instant it exploded and went up in the air. It was just like at Bobby´s place. Fire all over and it felt so good. He could feel that he was smiling. He loved it far too much.

He lost concentration for a moment, too lost in the fire. And then suddenly Mystique and the man were gone.

If he ever crossed their way again, he was sure it would come to a fight to the death.

But he had other problems at hand.

The shooting had not stopped, even if he had not paid too much attention to it. And then an intense pain shot up in his right arm and he crumbled to the ground. After he was on the ground and the fire had died down the shooting finally stopped.

John took a look at his arm and saw the blood coming out of it. It hurt like hell, but he had had worse at Alcatraz.

He could sense some people running at him. Then he had a gun right in his face.

"Don´t move, Mutant!"

He froze with his left hand on the wound at his arm.

"Let me see your hands!" Another voice demanded.

Careful and slow he moved his hands and put them in front of him, palms up and fingers spread.

Not that that would help this humans if he wanted to fight them.

Then someone shoved him down, with his face in the dirt and bonded his hands with plastic strips. Then the same procedure was done with his feet. Finally they connected his feet and his hands with another strip.

He felt like a package, all strung up.

This must be some government agents on the hunt for rouge mutants.

He heard a knife being drawn. He never thought that this agents would go that far and torture a captive like that. And they had not even asked any questions for him to answer.

But then the man with the knife just slit open the arm of his jacked and prodded at the wound at his arm. John felt searing pain shoot up to his brain.

"A clean shot through the arm. The bullet is out and his bone is not shattered. This can wait until we have him in a holding cell."

Thank you very much, John thought and grimaced. And then he heard a voice he knew.

"Then get the car. I want to bring him as far away from all this fire as possible."

The man with the knife went away and agent Peerson leaned down.

"Hello Mr. Allerdyce, I had hoped we would not have to meet again under such circumstances."

* * *

><p>John was sitting on a cot in the local prison. The prison of chief Adamson. All he could do now was wait. Wait what would come. Again.<p>

They had brought him here, had put him into the cell and cut his binders. After some time they had sent a doctor who tended to his wound. Now it was all sewed up and he had gotten something against the pain.

The door opened and agent Peerson came through it. He brought a chair and sat down. Just watching, saying nothing.

Finally the tension was too strong for John to bear.

"What do you want?"

"Why was she in that shop?"

No need to ask who he meant.

"How should I know." John was a little defensive.

The agent stood up fast, so fast, the chair fell down. If John could have moved away, he would. The man was clearly angry and he was armed.

"Don´t talk to me like that. You are on thin ice kid, be careful. We know she was here to meet you. You remember what I promised you if you ever went back to them?"

The agent waited a moment for that to sink in.

"Now again, why was she here?"

John hesitated a moment but then answered.

"She came to recruit. I think she is building up a new group and wanted me to join it."

"And what did you answer her?"

Now that was the one million dollar question, was it not? His ticket to a boring life in prison.

"I wanted to continue to breath. So yes, I accepted." He paused for a moment. "But hell, I did not fight together with her when you and your men attacked. Or we both would not be here."

The agent knit his brows, staring straight at him. "Hm..."

Then he just nodded and went to his chair, picked it up from the ground and sat down again.

"You remember that I told you to call me, when you settled at on place after leaving that school? I did not hear from you, so I made some inquiries. I was a little surprised to learn where you were. I came with my men to check... You know, we had some microphones in that shop."

John suddenly knew that if he had not told the truth he would be in some serious trouble now. Well, more serious then he already was in.

"You could understand my surprise, when suddenly some of my colleagues, who had been trying to find Mystique, showed up in the city. She got lost in the aftermath of Alcatraz."

There was a pause. "We heard not everything that was said, but we heard what you agreed to do. So it was as simple as putting one and one together. We went in to catch you both."

John tried to get something straight.

"I did not call her to come. I was as surprised as you that she showed up. Maybe even more than you."

The agent nodded, then got up and went to the door again.

"She said that the cure is failing. That her old powers are coming back. Hers and Magnetos."

The agent turned back to him. Then acknowledged John´s words.

"We were afraid that that might be happening. There had been always a chance that the cure would not be permanent. This will lead us to the next war."

He opened the door.

"We will leave tomorrow. Under these circumstances you will understand that we will be taking you with us. Even if you fought against them in the end, this time there is no easy way out for you, Mr. Allerdyce."

With that he left.

John closed his eyes and lay back on the bunk.

He had made so many mistakes. And each one let to the next.

Not going through with his promise to Mystique was the last one in a long row. It left him here at the mercy of these agents. And if he, by some miracle, ever came free again, he would always have to watch his back. Mystique would murder him in his sleep if she ever got the chance.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** The characters and concepts of _X-Men _are owned by 20th Century Fox, creator Stan Lee and Marvel comics. I own nothing and this is just for fun!

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 10 -<strong>

The next morning was not better then the end of the day before.

John rolled on the cot, trying to find a acceptable position. Looking up at the small window that indicated that the morning had broken. His arm hurt like hell and he had nothing against the pain. They had told him that he would get the next pills in the morning, together with something to eat.

After some more waiting the door finally opened. Two agent came through the door. One with he handgun in his hand, the other with a tray of food.

"Back to the wall. Face it!"

How dangerous they thought he was without the use of his power? Sure, he had trained in the martial arts in Magnetos camps, but he had never been really good at it. And with his injuries his ability in this field would not have gotten better. But they did not know that.

He got up and followed their command.

Behind him he could hear the tray being put down. Then the door closed. He turned around and the men were both gone. He went to the tray were he could find his medicine and some water. After he had taken it, he sat down again. He was not really hungry. Yet he did not know when he would get something to eat again and the last month had taught him not to waste anything that was offered.

After some time they came back to move him. This time with shackles for his hands and feet. He did not really care to where he would be going. After all, he had effectively blocked every escape path that he could take. So he followed their demand and moved to the wall again.

He suddenly heard agent Peersons voice. "Just his hands. In the front, we have a long way to go."

Then the irons came around his wrists. All snug and safe. Magneto would just have waved them away with a gesture of his hand.

Where had this thought suddenly come from? Maybe there was still more fight in him then he had thought.

The three man led him out of the prison. One in front, one in the back and agent Peerson beside him. The agent had a hand tight around Johns uninjured arm. Again he offered no resistance. There were other agents and policemen out there. Watching the surroundings. Some were staring at him in a hostile way.

They put him in the back of their car. When the agents sat in the car and it started to move, he finally asked.

"Why are they looking like that? Surely I´m not the first mutant they ever encountered."

"No, but we have lost two men yesterday." After a short pause he continued. "And you are a well known mutant terrorist and this all happened because you were here. They blame you for it. Even if you did not fight against them."

John looked up. "They blame me, you don´t?"

There was a long moment of silence. When John finally thought there would not be any answer it came.

"No, I don´t blame you for doing anything in the fight. On the contrary, if you had not chosen to fight against her, our casualty's might have been much higher. But it is true, if you had stayed with the X-Men or had simply hidden better, they could still be alive..." The agent looked out of the window. "One of them I have known for many years. He had been a close friend."

There was sadness in his voice. And John stopped everything he was going to say.

Somehow he always hurt other people. Even if he did not meant to. He had always had this talent, even as a small child. He leaned back against his seat and closed his eyes. Maybe he could try to get a little sleep.

* * *

><p>He was roughly awoken, when the car suddenly jumped wildly around, finally colliding with a tree in it´s way. One of the agents in the front was badly injured, blood was running all over his face and he moaned. The other behind the wheel seamed dazed.<p>

"What has happened?"

Then John saw them himself.

Mystique, the man from the shop and a big man he thought he remembered as Sabertooth. Then there was another man he did not recognize. So he knew nothing of his powers.

"We have to get out of here!" Agent Peersons voice.

The door of the car opened and John stumbled after the agent. This was a no win scenario.

"Give me my lighter and run. They are coming for me not for you!" Four to one. At least he could take one or two down with him before they had him.

He could almost hear the agent thinking. Then his manacles were gone and he felt his lighter in his hand.

At once John ignited a flame and cast it at Mystique and her men. No time to waste with talking. He had not been one of the most powerful mutants in Magnetos group for nothing. So they spread before him.

John concentrated and build the flame up to become a dragon. Then he let it loose onto Mystique. Letting it hunt her down. Then a big wolf for the Sabertooth. It sprang forward. Beginning the hunt.

He did not believe the frog-man posed too much of a threat, but one could never be sure. And what of the man he did not know?

And suddenly the earth shuddered under him. He fell and lost the concentration on his fire. The dragon and the wolf died down for a moment. Come on Pyro, you can do better than that!

With all his will he focused again. But he knew now what the other guy could do. Knew that this man had stopped the car. So he hurled a jet of fire in his direction, so the earth would quiet down again.

Too much happened around him. And he could not keep this up for long. He knew why mutant fighters, especially the X-Men, liked to work in teams. Normally there would be someone around who could fight the biggest threat with his or her powers. Now, this guy was the biggest threat around here. And he was alone.

Another jet of fire and another. At one point or the other he would tire out. Just a question of time.

If Mystique played at that she would get to him at the end. John could see her dancing out of the range of his fire-dragon. She was just fine.

That was the moment the earth shuddered again. And John lost his footing and fell. He landed hard, hitting his head on a large rock. He felt numb, as if everything was suddenly too far gone. He knew his defence was nearly down. With his last will he created a wall of fire around himself and the car with the humans. But his consciousness was fading. He would soon be out. And the fire would die in the snow.

Then his senses began to play tricks on him. He thought that he could hear the noise of jet-engines coming nearer. Some lightning struck wildly around him.

And then all around him went black.

* * *

><p>As John was halfway coming to his senses again everything was in a rush around him. He could hear some shouting in a little distance.<p>

Then a voice near his ears. "John, John! Can you hear me? Come on, wake up!" This sounded quite like Ororo Munroe. But that could not be. He tried to open his eyes yet was unsuccessful.

Then suddenly someone grabbed him, lifting him up the ground.

"Bring him into the plane, Bobby! The others, too!"

All the bumping made him want to through up. But finally he heard the sound of feet on metal and then he was strapped down somewhere. He wanted to fight this restraints, but the nausea was too strong.

"Shh, calm down, John." Bobby´s voice.

"Kitty, Bobby. Bring them to the nearest emergency hospital and then come back. Logan and I are going to stay here and see if we can fight them."

The earth buckled under the plane. Not good.

Then the engines of the jet started to whine in protest. But it lifted off the ground.

John tried to open his eyes, but the light was too bright. He felt somebody close and squinted slightly. He could see Kitty standing there, looking a him worriedly.

"Are you all right?"

John tried to smile, but the effect must not have been good. The look at her face darkened.

"Just a little queasy."

A hand was placed on his forehead. Yet after a moment he could hear Bobby´s voice.

"Kitty, I need you here."

She squeezed his shoulder, then she was gone. After a moment his senses become bury and everything went dark again.

* * *

><p>As John opened his eyes again he was without a doubt in a hospital. He was laying on one of these uncomfortable beds and his sight was restrained through the typical white curtains that isolated one from the other patients in the room.<p>

He lay still for a moment, trying to get his bearing. His head felt as if it wanted to explode. The headache was that strong.

The curtain moved slightly and he could see agent Peerson looking in. Then he was gone again.

"He is awake."

A young woman, obviously a nurse, came to his bed. "How are you feeling?"

John sighed. "My head hurts, I have a headache and there is some nausea. But beside that... Nothing out of the ordinary."

She smiled a professional smile. "I call a doctor. They might give you something against it."

Then she went away and the agent came back. John looked up at him.

"Where are we? And what happened after the attack? I don´t think I remember it correctly..."

The agent looked down on him.

"Not so fast Mr. Allerdyce. We are, as you might have recognised, at a hospital. And I personally think the doctor will keep you here for a few days. My agents are here too, still alive."

He took a chair from somewhere and sat down.

"I personally think we had quite a bit of luck, with your friends showing up. They were on the search for our attackers and I think the inferno you created did draw them in. They came to check on you. Check if you were all right."

He paused for a moment then continued.

"Anyway, you fought Mystique and her friends off, until the last earthquake. Then you hit your head hard and went out. Your friend slipped in and brought us here... If not, we all would be dead by now."

"But they left and did not come back?"

"No, kid. Not yet. But you were not out that long. They left half an hour or so ago. Maybe they will come back."

But they won´t. They both knew that.

The X-Men would come in and help someone like him, someone who loosely belonged to the family. Who could sometimes even be an enemy. But they would not pick him up again.

On the other hand now he had hope that if he ever choose to go back, they might care enough to take him in. If he ever got that chance with the government now breathing down his neck.

His thought were interrupted when a doctor came in to check on him. She was a woman in her fifty's. She checked his eyes and reflexes, let him walk through the room and finally spoke a little with him. Then she inspected the bullet wound at his arm. She drew up one of her eyebrows questioningly. But in the end she refrained from commenting.

After that he was ordered a stay in bed for about forty-eight hours and then she left him with some pain-medication.

Agent Peerson, his government minder, had left while the doctor had checked on him so he was alone for the time being. Despite his headache this was a fast improvement over the last evening in the cell.

It suddenly occurred to him that no one was watching him any more. And he was by no way restrained. If he choose to, he could just walk away. Nobody would stop him. Of cause that could change in the next hours. So maybe he should use this one time chance before they realised their mistake and corrected it.

He started to get up, but then let himself slip down again. No use with the state he was in. So he just closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors´note** to everyone still reading this story:

I am deeply sorry that it took me so long to update this story. I personally hate it to read a long story that is left on hiatus at some point. So I told myself, that I had to finish this one, even if I had problems writing this chapter. But from now on it is just one more chapter. So it should be finished in the next week or so.

**Disclaimer:** The characters and concepts of _X-Men _are owned by 20th Century Fox, creator Stan Lee and Marvel comics. I own nothing and this is just for fun!

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 11 -<strong>

The sun was shining on his face while he was lying in the bed. Nice. Just one more minute in this peace, please.

Suddenly John came awake again. And found himself confronted with reality.

The reality that he was in a hospital and that agent Peerson was sitting in a chair at the window, looking out of it.

"So, you are finally awake? I don´t know many people who can sleep through the morning routine of a hospital."

"Maybe normal people have not lived in a boarding school? What do you want?"

The agent turned to him. "Mhh... I have spoken with one of the doctors. They think that you can leave their care today. They check in the morning. But then you are free to go."

John was tempted to comment on the free, but he kept that to himself. In his position he should not get cynically. At least not outspoken. That could only make matters worse. So he simply nodded.

There was silence for some time.

"Why are you still here?"

John´s head came up. "What kind of question is that?"

The agent was looking out of the window again. "You know what I mean, kid. The last few days nobody was watching you too closely. And still you are here."

John was trying to fathom why they had this conversation. But finally he gave up. "Is that not what you wanted? You can finally get me into prison. You know you made a mistake the first time around, when you let me go."

There was a moment of silence.

"Did I? I am not so sure about that. And why did you change your mind?"

John knew that they were now speaking about Mystique.

"I did not really want it in the end. Going back with them. Fighting. Fighting with the Brotherhood. Guess their influence is too strong again."

"They?"

"My friends from the school."

After that there was silence again.

"You know that you put me into a difficult position?"

Now John was confused. "Why?"

"You helped us fight her. Might even have saved our lives while defending yourself against her... On the other hand we have your agreement to go with her on tape. That is something I can not ignore. I wonder what would have happened if it had not been Mystique but Magneto at you doorsteps?"

John thought about it. "I don´t know."

"I thought so."

Agent Peerson stood up and walked to the door. Before he left he turned around.

"But it does not matter what I think about it any more. They called me back from your case and you will be leaving after the doctors give their go... And John, don´t try to run now, there are too many agents on the grounds. You would not make it."

Then he left John to his own thoughts.

* * *

><p>John watched himself in the mirror as he dressed. His hair had nearly lost all it´s blond colour. But beside that, he looked nearly as he had at the school. Just a little older. And of cause he was missing his lighter.<p>

The door opened and two agents came into the room. He had not seen them before but after the attack he assumed that they would sent some new forces. One of them had a handgun drawn.

"Go back and face the wall."

That procedure again. And before they put the cuffs on, they searched him for hidden weapons. Like some random criminal. But maybe he was just that.

He had no fight left in him. And so he let them guide him out of the room and out of the back entrance of the hospital. There stood a delivery van and some other cars. They opened the back door and pushed him through. Gesturing to sit down in the back, chaining him to the van before the car stared to move.

John doubted that this time there would be an attack again. Surely the X-Men had seen to it, that Mystique was busy. But why should he tell this people? They would not believe him anyway.

It was a long drive and he got bored, sitting in the back of the car with nearly nothing to see beside the two agents that sat there with their guns in their hands. One normal gun and one cure-gun. After hearing from Mystique that the cure was failing in the long run it had lost some of it´s horror. But he still would not like to loose his powers, even for a while.

And just as he had thought, they reached their destination without any trouble. When the car stopped and the agents gave him the sign to get up he stumbled to his feet. They were in a parking garage somewhere underground. And he had no idea, where the hell he was. John doubted that this was one of their official buildings.

Nobody knew he was here and nobody could help him, if things went wrong. If they simply decided to kill him. He got nervous.

He was shoved into an elevator. After a short ride the door opened to an unoccupied hall. Just some doors there. The directed him to one of the doors, opened his cuffs and shoved him into the room. Then the door closed with the sound of doom.

John looked around. This was some kind of holding cell. Effectively a room with no windows and just one door. But there were cameras there to watch him. Why had they brought him here and not to their agency or an official prison?

At least he could move around a little and stretch. Some small comfort. His arm still felt stiff. Never show weakness, Pyro, said a little voice inside his mind that sounded very much like Magneto. He smirked, let them watch him at their monitors. Finally he just sat down on the small cot and waited.

* * *

><p>And he had to wait long. Too long in is opinion. Judging from the intervals they brought him food, it must have been a week by now. And simply nothing happened. They did not talk to him. At all. As if they were trying a new approach to get him crazy.<p>

John was ready to go up some walls. If it would help.

Maybe that´s what they wanted. To drive him over the edge and place him in mental care.

He stood up from the cot and started to wandered around like a lion in a cage, blowing off some steam. To hell with the cameras and the people watching his every move. He had to do something before he broke. But he simply lacked an idea.

He had already tried to find a weakness in the security that surrounded him, but had found non. Even with the training he had received from Mystique.

Suddenly the door opened and a dark skinned man dressed in a long coat came through it. He stood there for a moment, watching him. An imposing figure and totally unexpected. Who was this man and what did he want?

"Sit down Mister Allerdyce."

Johns thoughts were running hot in his brain. One question after the other, but finally he complied and sat on the cot he normally slept on.

"Who are you?"

The man ignored him for some time while shrugging off his cloak. Then he folded it together and deposited it on the small table. Then he sat beside it.

"Who am I? You can say that I am your judge and your jury. So try to impress me."

There was no malignity in the words. Just a simple statement. And John was taken aback. What should he answer?

"I was under the impression you could speak."

"I can."

"So, why don´t we speak a little about yourself and who you really are."

"Who I really am?"

That got the man to rise on of his eyebrows.

"Mr. Allerdyce, your position is difficult, at least. Nobody besides me and my men knows where you are. And if you pose too much trouble you will disappear forever. On the other hand I don´t kill without a reason. That is not my job. So please make it easier for both of us and start talking."

John looked into his eyes. He could see that this was no one to fool around with. This man meant what he said. So finally he subsided.

"What would you like me to talk about?"

"Begin with something easy. Why did you join Magneto? As far as I heard, you were on of Xaviers students."

John suddenly thought back to his talk with Bobby. How long ago?

"I... it seemed the right thing to do at the time. We had been running after the soldiers had taken over the school and he was the only one who did anything. He offered a chance to fight back. The professor would never have stood for something like that."

"And it seemed like a good idea to hurt innocent people? Humans and mutants?"

Not so long ago he would have said yes. Without any doubt. If it was necessary for the fight. For the cause of mutant supremacy.

"Back then I thought that it was necessary."

"You thought? Not very convincing, if you asked me... And what do you think now?"

What to answer? To say that he had renounced the old ways? Nobody would believe that. Especially not the man in front of him. But after spending time with the X-Men and living out on the streets, he was not sure if he could do it all again. Not like before.

"I...I don´t know... I don´t think I would do it again."

The man was starring into his eyes, judging his words, his behaviour. But John could not tell if what the man saw was good for him or not. Then the man nodded.

"So, if you think that you would not go back to fighting us, why would you join Mystique?"

Again this question.

"Why wouldn´t I? She would have killed me, if I said no. And she will kill me now, if she gets to me."

After that there was a moment of silence. The man was just staring at him.

"What do you want me to say?"

"The truth."

"That was the truth."

"Part of it. But I think, we can talk about that another time." And suddenly the man changed the topic. "Do you know, your friends are looking for you?"

John was stunned. "My friends?"

"Not the Brotherhood, if you still call them friends. No, your friend from the school. The X-Men."

While John was still thinking about this news the man got up and took his coat.

"This is the reason I talk to you. They would not be searching like this, if you were just another member of the Brotherhood. They did not do so the last time you left to fight for Magneto."

The man went to the door. When it opened, he stopped.

"You know, I should know. It is my job to know everything about Mutants and your little games..." He smiled a little. "And I think I should finally introduce myself. You might have heard of me. My name is Bolivar Trask."

With that he finally left and the door shut with a loud bang.

Johns was petrified. Of cause he had heard of the man. This human was one of the prime enemies of Magneto.

The old man had warned him, never to underestimate this man, even if John was tempted to do so. This man knew his game. Bolivar Trask had not become the minister of homeland security for nothing.

* * *

><p>It took the minister about a week to return again. A long boring week with absolutely nothing to do except staring at the walls and walking up and down.<p>

Then suddenly the door opened and Bolivar Trask walked though it.

John sat up from the cot.

"What will be happening now?"

The man´s eyebrows went up.

"A little anxious, Mr. Allerdyce? When you have something, then it is time. Where would you rather be?"

"Out of here."

John knew he should be more civil but that was simply not him.

Bolivar Trask removed his cloak, laying it on the table again, but stood still, contemplating.

"You do know my job, Mr. Allerdyce? It is to make sure nothing bad happens to this country and it´s people. I would not feel good to let you go. You are not one of his pawns."

"His pawns?"

"Magnetos likes to play chess, don´t he? I do play it a little myself. I have seen the tapes from Alcatraz. He had held you back, like one of his better pieces. Jane Gray was his queen, the last and most dangerous figure to move. But you worked with him in the end."

"What has that to do with anything?"

"If we let you go and you return to him, then he will be more dangerous. Now he is only an old man whose powers are slowly coming back. Maybe he will never be like he was before. If word goes out to the mutant community that his old followers are coming back, then that could be a new signal to join him again to bring more terror to the nation."

"Then you are telling me that you will bury me alive for the greater good of the nation?"

"If you want to view it that way."

"Why? I have made no move to go to him. I just tried to live. "

The minister waited a moment, as if thinking about it and then replied.

"I have heard about that. But the situation is different now, with the cure failing."

John was suddenly up on his feet, pacing around in front of the minister. He hated this situation. He simply should have stuck with one of his decisions. Always changing his ways had brought him to this place.

The Bolivar Trask watched his movements but did not move away from his position.

Finally John stoped. Even if it was no use he wanted to explain himself.

"I know this is your call and I have lost. I have turned the wrong corner. But do you know why I had not fought with Mystique against your men? Even when I knew that the cure is failing? I thought of my friends in school. That I would rather go back to them and not to the Brotherhood. Part of the reason I decided to stay in the hospital and not try to make a run for it was because I did not want to go back."

John stood there for a moment, lost in his own misery.

When he looked up he could see the minister watching him closely. Then the man nodded and picked up his cloak. So the jury had decided. The door opened to let him go trough.

John felt panic gripping at him. The rest of his life, looked up in this cage.

So he started to talk again, before his last chance was gone.

"Minister. If you will not let me go, if you have judged that I am to dangerous for that... could you at least get me to a normal prison? I will go crazy in here, locked up without anything to do or anyone to talk to... Please?"

The man looked back at him with an unreadable facial expression. Then went through the door.

Then the door shut behind him.

John sat down on his cot and put his face in this hands.

Maybe it would have been better if he had died in Alcatraz. Going out in a last flash of fire and glory would have been so much better then this. Then he had been sure of his ways and what he wanted. Now he was just torn, lost in his misery.

* * *

><p>As a short note: I follow the film with the figure of Bolivar Trask. There he seemed to just do his job, not hating mutants.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Another** Authors´note**: Yes, I am again deeply sorry that it took me so long to update this story. I had a hard time writing it - it did not fit the way I had intended to end this story when I started writing. So I have rewritten it several times. On the bright side, I still have one chapter to go. So please stay with me for that!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and concepts of _X-Men _are owned by 20th Century Fox, creator Stan Lee and Marvel comics. I own nothing and this is just for fun!

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 12 -<strong>

It had been days since John had last seen the minister. And still he was sitting in this little cell of his.

So not even his last request to be put into a normal prison had been approved of. Maybe they thought that somebody could try to set him free. Or it was simply too complicated because they would have to put him before a real judge and give him a trail.

Without anything else to do, he gazed up at the ceiling, his thoughts wandering back to places where he had been happy.

He remembered fighting in the danger room, winning and then laughing with Bobby. And then his thoughts went to Kitty and her invitation to go to the university together after finishing school. She had smiled then, before he had pushed her away.

He thought of Logan, who had said that they would meet again someday. And they had, even if John could not remember much of it. But John doubted that that was the way Logan hat meant the meeting to go.

When the door opened, he did not realise it at once. As he heard a cough he was taken by surprise and shot up from his cot.

He could not believe what he was seeing.

A friendly locking, smiling Magneto. And behind him stood a young woman with red hair.

"Hello Pyro. It is good to see you."

With that he stood back and gestured John to move out of the room.

"I think we should be going. Before the gentlemen realise that something is not right with this prison of theirs."

John still stood in shock, for a moment thinking he was dreaming. But after a moment he realised that the old man wanted him to go. He did not want to join the brotherhood, but this was his chance to escape this hell. The humans would never let him go again. Of that he was sure now.

And the old man was obviously back to at least part of his powers. He would not take it lightly if he was refused. So finally he set his feet into motion. While he followed Magneto he heard him say conversationally.

"Pyro my dear. I heard some really funny things concerning you. That you fought against Mystique and for the humans. Hm, you know, she will not take this well."

Still there was no one except Magneto, the woman and himself around as they reached some stairs. After they went down a flight or two, they came into an entry hall. Magneto waved his hand and the door opened.

"Yes, my powers have returned. Still a little rusty, but growing."

And then there was a car and as they entered, the woman sat down at the steering wheel.

"By the way, Pyro this is the Scarlet Witch. She agreed to help me out a little, have you not, my dear?"

"Yes."

"Not one to talk, are you?" Magneto smiled. Then he turned to John again.

"I have heard that you had a little trouble, going different ways from the Brotherhood. And so I came to help you out a little. See what I could do for an old friend."

John got weary. Watching the moves of the old man. He had just a little metal in his clothes so maybe, he could get out of the car, he could safe himself if things turned bad.

"Why did you not stay at the mansion?"

What was it the old man wanted to hear?

"I just wanted to leave, as soon as I could. I did not fit in."

"Ah, but as I heard you would maybe decide otherwise, now."

"Where would you have heard that?"

This was dangerous territory with Magneto.

"Oh, Xavier was not the only telepath around. I have asked a friend of mine to help me out a little there."

"And why have you gotten me out then?"

The old man smiled.

"Call me a little sentimental in my old days."

Then he turned to the woman.

"My dear, could you bring us to the apartment, please?"

Then he turned around to face John once more. Still with this fatherly smile in his face. But there was a hint of danger, too.

"You know, Pyro, I don´t think I should show you my new headquarters. Too much problems with that. Too many people there who would like to have a word with you. "

They drove into the parking garage of one of the houses.

"Come on, Pyro, I want to show you your new home."

From one prison to the next, John thought but restrained himself from saying so. Nothing good would come out of that.

They drove with an elevator about ten stories up, then it opened to a small hallway with a few doors. Magneto gave him a key.

"Just open is up."

It was a nice apartment, not overly fancy, but it would suite him well. And it had windows, through which he could see the surroundings.

"I took the liberty of stocking the refrigerator up and there should be enough foot here to last you for a week or two. By then they will have moved the search for you from the city."

Pyro turned around to the old man, who still stood in the doorway.

Then Magneto walked through the door and closed it behind him. The young woman was not in sight. He walked to a seat in the small living room. There he put his coat and his head away.

"Take a seat, John. I want to talk to you."

John drew one eyebrow up. The old man nearly never called him by his given name. For him only the "real" names mattered. But he did as he was told.

"You know that my fighting days are over, don´t you? I am old and the cure, while failing, took much from me. I don´t think that I could lead the Brotherhood, as it should be let ... That means that Mystique will take over, when she reaches the new headquarters."

Magneto looked out through one of the windows.

"It was a mistake, making her your enemy. And I will not protect you, it would hinder the cause if we fought among ourselves for personal reasons."

"Then why did you get me out of there?"

Magneto smiled.

"Ah John, my dear. Call me an old fool, but I thought I owed it to you. After all you are one of my people. And I never would let them get their hands on one of mine."

As if in an afterthought he continued.

"You know that I was a X-Men myself quite some time ago? When I still thought that Charles and I were having the same goals for the mutants?"

John wondered where this would lead. "No."

"Yes it is not widely known."

Magneto seemed to think for some time. Then he continued. "They may not always do what we would do, but at times like that, maybe it would be wise if you would really go back to them. Lay low for some time and maybe, when I need you again, I call for you."

"Magneto, I..."

Magneto held up a hand.

"Don´t answer now. I know that you wanted to go back for some time now. Think. If you stay out there on the streets you would be hunted by all sides, even them after some time. But if you put yourself at their mercy... I don´t think they will turn you down."

Magneto stood, putting on his coat, taking his head. Then he went to the table and put down an envelope.

"Here is some money, use it wisely. And a card to an account that is registered in Europe. If you need to use it, they will not find you too fast. And I will know that you are in trouble."

At first John did not know to respond, but then he uttered a "Thank you."

Magneto walked to the door, smiling.

"You know, Pyro. I got you into this and kind of stole your future. It is only fair that I am trying to show you a road out. And who knows, if I get control again, you can come back. But until then... do something useful with your life."

Just before the door closed, John could hear a "And happy new year to you."

John still stared at the door after it had shut for some time. What was the matter with Magneto? Why was he behaving this way? John knew that he had always had a special connection with the old man. Something that others hadn´t had. Since he had decided to go with him at Alcali Lake. Was he really showing him a way out? Was he really caring about what would happen to him? Or was this some kind of trap?

He sat still for quite some time, not moving, just thinking. Then he looked out of the windows. Outside it had become dark. He got up. It was time to inspect his new home.

It had a bedroom with a bed and also an exercise machine, a living-room that was connected to a small kitchen. He found a television, a stereo, a laptop and a desk. On it lay some candles with a new lighter beside them. In the drawers were even more candles. And a notebook for him to write in. Some paper to draw. John smiled. The old man had remembered.

But first he got to the kitchen, opened the fridge and got a soda out of it. In one of the cupboards he found some chips. Not really health food, but it had been a long time since he got his hands on something like that. Then he sat at the television. It would not be a bad idea to catch up with what was happening out there. It hat been weeks since he had the opportunity to do so.

And he watched what was going on, mostly human politics, but there were reports about mutants, too. Some recent attacks. But nothing serious. And some activists demanding more rights for mutants. Some humans voicing their demand for the mutant registration.

He stood up, shut the television of and grabbed his lighter, opened it. Then he lit some of the candles, looking into the fire, feeling it. It was like always. He could lose himself forever, just watching it. Doing nothing more.

But finally he snuffed it with a gesture of his hand and went to bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning he woke up, made his breakfast and watched the morning news. Again nothing really important had happened. No news about him, but he had not thought he would hear something. To the media he was a reformed terrorist, still with the X-Men. That he was on his own again, having some trouble with the law would not be too widely known. Just in certain circles.<p>

Then he used the exercise machine in his bedroom. He had to get in shape again after all the time just sitting around. And since he could not get out, it was the only way to do anything. As always the old man had thought about everything.

After some showering he went back to the living-room, looking at the notebook that lay there. He opened it up, wandering his hands though the empty pages. Then he took one of the pencils and began to write. Just some stuff that came to his mind, following the flow. Nothing about his real life, just how it could be for some of the other mutant, living in a relatively normal world without the constant fighting.

After some hours he finally got up. This was far from finished but he was too tired to go on. So he stretched a bit and went to the kitchen to cook something. After eating he went to the sofa, lying down again. Flicking his lighter, watching television.

And the next days he felt into the same routine. Waiting his time until he could leave this flat without too much trouble from the police or the agencies.

That was until the day there was a knock on the door.

He got up from his writing, where the candles still burned and went cautiously to the door.

Who was there? Could it be Magneto?

What he saw through the door viewer stopped him cold. But after a moment of getting it together he opened up the door.

"What can I do for you, agent?"

There was standing nobody else but his personal bloodhound, agent Peerson.

"Hello Mr. Allerdyce. May I come in?"

John snorted. As if he could say no. But then he nodded.

So the man just walked in, watching everything around him.

"You are armed, kid?"

John looked at him in surprise. Armed? But then he realised he had left the candles burning. Should he fight now? Agent Peerson would not stand a chance. But the agent just stood there, looking calm into his eyes. So he switched on the light and snuffed the candles with a gesture.

"So you found me."

He sat down at the sofa, while the agent wandered around. John just felt desperation. He would go back to his personal hell. The small room with no windows and no fire. When was the moment the agent would get out another set of cuffs and click them on his hands?

Finally the man sat down, too.

"Yes, you have been hidden well. But you see, I do have my connections. I hear things others don´t. I don´t think the others will find you."

"No?"

The agent watched him closely, looking for something.

"After you were gone I started to investigate, trying to find out why you had disappeared without a trace. That was really irregular. And after some time I finally found out where you were."

He smiled a little.

"But by then you were already gone and nobody knew how."

There was silence again, just the quiet music from the speakers did fill it.

"I don´t ask you who helped you get out. I have a hunch who did it, but I don´t want you to tell me. I just have one question. Why did you run? Why after you had all the possibilities in the hospital?"

John looked out of the window. He contemplated his answer for a while.

"I was going crazy in that small room. No one to talk to, now windows, nothing to do, no way out. And they would not even consider getting me into a normal prison." Then he tried for a smile. "Or more crazy then most people think I already am."

"Hm."

After that there was silence again. Finally the agent stood, wandering through the apartment. John followed him with his eyes as he stood at the desk, opening the notebook, beginning to read.

"This is good. Yours?"

John wondered where this was leading, but nodded. "Yes. Just a little piece to distract myself from being locked in this rooms."

The agent closed the book with a half smile. "You should think about doing this professionally instead of fighting in this war of yours... Can I keep it?"

John wondered what for. Maybe a personal trophy? Because in it was nothing secret. It was just works of fiction. But then he just shrugged. Why not?

"Do with it what you want."

"Oh, I will, thank you."

The agent put the notebook in one of his pockets. Then he went to the window, staring out onto the light of the city.

"You know, kid. This job of watching you has changed my views on mutants. I had to learn more about your kind then I thought I had to."

Where was this going?

"I hope this is good, after all, I am not one of the peaceful or nice ones."

"Hm."

Then the agent turned around, staring him straight into his eyes.

"You should leave tomorrow, if you still want to go to the mansion. They have not thought to look there, but they will think about it soon, believe me."

He held Johns gaze for a moment, then he nodded and went to the door.

"And thank you for the book, John."

And then the door closed behind him and John was alone again.

John blinked and looked around. Had he dreamed this up?

Then he stood up, looking around. The little apartment had become a home, a hole to crawl in and lick his wounds.

But now it was time to leave.

Both Magneto and agent Peerson had told him to go to the mansion again. Why he was not too sure.

But he would.

Even if it would not be easy, after he was a wanted man again. They would not want him there. But since when had something like this mattered to him? Fighting for what he wanted was something he knew.

He would leave tomorrow at dawn.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** The characters and concepts of _X-Men _are owned by 20th Century Fox, creator Stan Lee and Marvel comics. I own nothing and this is just for fun!

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 13 -<strong>

The bus came to a stop.

John knew this was the station he had to get out. From here he had to walk to get to the mansion.

He shouldered his bag, gave a nod to the driver and got out.

He watched as the bus drove on, leaving him alone on the street. It was cold here and still kind of dark, as he stood. He took his lighter and flicked it open. Then he produced a flame, feeling it. Finally he closed the lighter again and looked in the right direction. After a moment he pocketed the lighter and begun walking in the snow beside the street. A few cars passed him as he continued on.

When he reached his destination he stood before the gate. Hesitating for some time, playing with his lighter, looking up in the sky. The sun was rising slowly.

It was now or never. He had come this far, so he had to try. And he didn´t think they would like him at their gate with flames in his hand, so he put the lighter away.

Then he reached for the bell and waited. Maybe they would not open for him. Or they would come out to fight him off.

But in the end the gate simply opened. So he went through.

He wondered why nobody came out, but they knew he was coming, so he just went to the house. And then opened the door and went in, trying to get the snow off his feet.

Where to now?

The only plausible thing to do was going to the headmasters office.

As he walked though the house there was nobody to see. Maybe the others were at classes. So he had a kind of easy way in. But he was getting more nervous by the minute.

When John knocked at the door at the headmasters office it opened. There stood Logan, scowling at them, locking pissed.

John hesitated coming in. Yet there was nothing else to do. So he moved forward.

Storm was sitting in her chair, waiting for him to approach. From her he could read nothing.

It felt strange to John, standing there and they just kept looking at him. And waiting for something. John was getting anxious.

Finally Ororo began to speak in a soft tone:

"Quite some time, John. How was your stay with the government this time?"

So they knew what had happened to him before and after they had rescued him from Mystique. If they had known before, maybe they would not have interfered. But no, they were heroes and there had been humans at risk, too.

She still did not asked him to sit down, so he stood still at the desk. He somehow felt as if he were a student like before, waiting to be punished. And maybe that was the case. He felt that he was getting angry.

And then his frustration won out and his mouth run off on itself again.

"What do you want to hear, that I screwed it up again? Yes, I did and I am on the wanted list again."

Not the best way to go about it, if he wanted to be taken in. John knew this and tried to reign himself in. But the damage was done.

He could see her draw back, becoming more hostile.

"If this is how you want it play it, Pyro. You know we can call them any time. You want to go back that desperately?"

"If that is what you X-Men do in a situation like that."

He knew he had used a goading tone. To rile her up again and protect his feelings, if she decided to follow-up on her thread.

She was looking him straight into the eyes now. He could see that a storm was developing behind her eyes and that was not just her mutation wanting an outlet.

John knew that making her angry was not the smartest move. After what had happened in the last weeks he should be at his knees, begging her to let him in again. He wanted to be a part of this life again. Wanted to live like before, somehow carefree. And not having to struggle for survival every day. Or waiting for the next fight to come around like it had been with Magneto. He had enough of that to last him a lifetime.

So at least he had to try. So he said in a very quite voice:

"I am sorry."

He could see Ororos eyebrows rising up and heard a snort from Logan. Even to him the words were a surprise, but then he continued.

"I really am. For mouthing of at you just now. And I am sorry for leaving."

"Which time?" The sarcastic remark came from Logan. Storm just waited in silence, watching him.

So he just shrugged his shoulders. "I just wanted to say this."

After a minute of silence, Ororo spoke.

"So John, what do you want from us? Why are you here?"

"I... I want to come back. I want to ask you for shelter."

Even in this own ears this sounded weak.

"Do you really think I will risk the school and the home of all of us for that?"

He was just silent. On the way here he had tried to find a way to convince her to let him back in. Obviously he had not been successful. So he said nothing.

The silence stretched far to long after that. In the end it was Logan, who spoke:

"Don´t sweat it, kid. We know your mouth is sometimes running off without you brain following. But we have to know why you are here."

There was silence after that, then a small sigh from Storm followed that.

"Sit down, John."

He did as he was told. This was an improvement. After a moment he tried again.

"I had a very bad time out there on the streets, until someone gave me a chance. And than it was really good for some time. Till the day Mystique came."

He could feel their gazes on him, but he looked out of one of the windows.

"She told me that I should come with her...And I said yes."

He could practically feel the drop in temperature around him. But he had to stay honest if this should get him somewhere. After all they would know most of this story already.

"I did not really want it, but it was either that or she would have killed me. And I just wanted to live. "

John still did not have the courage to look at them.

"And in the moment I would have gone with her, there were this agents, trying to get us. And that gave me the chance to fight her of." He smiled a bitter smile. "Kind of. Because then they got me. The agents from the government. In the end I was in one of their holding cells. The ones nobody knows too much about. And I had the feeling, the minister would never let me see the light of day again."

At that moment Ororo interfered.

"Which minister?"

"Bolivar Trask."

He looked up and could see them exchanging worried views.

"And one day there was Magneto, getting me out, giving me a hiding place until I got the chance to come here... I know this sounds not so good, but I just wanted to get out of there. And Magneto... he did not want me back in the Brotherhood."

John knew that everything he just said was an incentive to get him out of the house. So he tried one last time.

"I know this sound bad to you, but you know all the time I have thought about this place - until it was too late. I wanted to come back. I realised on the way that this is my home, the only one I ever had... If you would let me in, I would gladly accept the deal we had before and give you my lighter and all."

With that he got his lighter out of his pocket, laying it down on the desk, pushing it over to her.

There was silence after that again. Then John pulled himself together:

"Okay, just tell me what it will be. I will not resist, whatever it is."

He could hear Logan standing up behind him, moving to sit on the desk.

"You really want to have that deal again, don´t you, kid? Never would have thought, after you left us in the middle of the night."

Sometimes one could think that Logan was a telepath, too.

Ororo watched intently.

"Is that so?"

And then just a simple answer:

"Yes."

She contemplated this.

"You know we believe in second chances. But this would be the third one. If we let you stay this time you have to see this through. There will be no fourth or fifth chance with us. You know that?"

John was beginning to hope. So he just answered. "Yes."

"And we will contact the officials that you are here and try to negotiate something. There is too much at stake here."

There was a cough from Logan again and Ororo looked at him, then continued with a not.

"But we will give it a few days, until the worst is over."

Not good, but John just nodded. "Yes."

"Good. And John, one more question I want an honest answer to: Do you really think, that you will fit in again? In school. After all that you have done?"

That was a good question. But before he could find an answer she continued.

"You know this won´t be easy. There might be some students here who will be against it."

After a moment he answered:

"If you will give me the chance I accept that. And maybe they will come around again."

She was looking him straight into the eyes. Then smiled.

"Good. And John?" She moved the lighter into his reach again. "Keep it."

She looked up at a watch on the wall. Suddenly she changed to another subject.

"I have to be teaching history in fifteen minutes. So I think I have to go now."

Than her smile turned wicked.

"I think you should hurry to be there, too. After all, you don´t want to miss any more of you classes, do you?"

He gowned outwardly, but in truth he was happy to be in again. That they would let him stay. So he nodded and stood.

"I will hurry."

With that he walked out of the headmasters room, heading straight back to his old room. Hoping it was still his. As he opened the door he stopped in surprise. Of all the things he had anticipated, this was not it.

His things were neatly stowed into the cupboards and shelves, his bed was made. As if he just left the room this morning – or even better. But that was not, what caught his eyes. On the wall was a big graffiti

**Home of **

**Fire and Ice**

It was beautifully made with little flames and crystals of ice all around. John smiled. What had gotten into Bobby?

But he was running late, so he just put his jacket on one of the chairs and was out again. He was walking fast, so that he would not be too late. He was lucky, the last students, trying to get to their classes in time, did not pay him any attention.

Then he was at the door of the classroom. It still was open and so he went through it. And suddenly all eyes were on him. After the first shock he could see different reactions on their faces. But before anything could happen, Ororo Munroe walked into the room.

"Find yourself a place, John. We want to start."

He went for one in the back of the room, the only one who was free. When he was settled, the lessons began.

* * *

><p>He did not pay much attention to the lesson. He mostly just watched his fellow students, receiving some glances. Some were curious, some were even hostile and just one was smiling at him.<p>

The one who was smiling was Kitty.

Out of the students he was more familiar with, only she and Mary were here. And Mary looked straight to the front of the room. Not glancing back at him or anything.

He dreaded the moment when the lesson would end. He hoped that at least Kitty would support him.

And then Ororo finished the lesson and told everybody to go to lunch.

Suddenly he was alone with the rest of the students. Naturally all but Mary looked his way now. It was awkward, being on the spot, but he tried to act like nothing bothered him.

And then Kitty was there with a smiling face, throwing her arms around him.

"John! It´s so good that you are back! We were worried after we could not find you any more."

One moment he allowed himself to hug her back. A nice felling, but then he got out of her embrace, smiling at her.

"Thank you."

She was still smiling and he lost himself in her eyes for a moment, then turned around to watch what the others were doing.

Some of them had already left, some stared openly, but after getting caught, they turned and walked out of the room.

The one finally left was Mary, staring hostile at Kitty and him. He knew that he had one chance to make amends, if he wanted. It would make living here much smother. And she had been a kind of friend before... Before she took the cure willingly.

But was shunning her for that worth the loss of not only one friend but Bobby too? After he had decided to stop thinking of himself as a part of the Brotherhood? And he had, he realised suddenly.

Obviously he had waited too long, because she was packing her things, turning to leave.

"Mary."

She stopped, waiting for him to say something, but not turning around.

"Mary, I..."

She turned around.

"What! What do you want, Pyro?"

He knew she used this name to draw a line in the sand. To show him that they were in different groups now.

"I... I want to apologise for before, Rouge. If possible, I want to try to make amends."

The look she was giving him was hard as stone.

"Not interested, thank you Pyro."

And then she was gone.

He sighed and looked at Kitty.

"Well, that went well."

Kitty's gaze was still on Mary, as she left the room. She was frowning.

"She will come around. Don´t worry. I just think she has to get used to the thought that you are back."

Then she got her own books, and turned back with a smile as she went to leave the room.

"Do you plan on coming to lunch with me?"

She would help him. He was sure of that. And he hoped that Bobby would stand by him, too. Even if he was not on the best of terms with Bobby's girlfriend. But only time would tell that.

No use dwelling on what he could have done better in the past. So he sighed, then gave her a tentative smile.

"What else could I do after such an invitation?"

And then a thought came to him. Even if there was still so much to do for him, he had the feeling the he was home again. And then, with a smile on his face, he followed her. After all, she had been the one who had gotten him out of the rubble in Alcatraz.

* * *

><p><strong>Author´s note<strong>: So this is it, the last chapter of this story. After one year it is finally finished!

I hope, you liked it. And I want to thank everyone, who read, reviewed, favored and followed this story. You made happy and smile! If I ever try another story, I hope you will be on board again.

So, this is Elea, signing of!


End file.
